The Second X File
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: The team is called in on a serial rapist. Once they arrive and see all the evidence, Reid comes to the conclusion that they are dealing with an Incubus. They call in Mulder and Scully, but then Reid becomes a victim... Hotch/Reid, Reid/OMC UnSub non-consensual
1. Chapter 1

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con, and a lot of it)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hotch. We have a bad one." JJ said, walking into Hotch's office before the man even managed to sit down. He blinked up at her, coat in one hand, coffee in the other, and a donut hanging out of his mouth. He sighed and straightened from his half sitting position and tossed his coat into his chair, following JJ out. He knocked on Rossi's door as he passed, eating his donut.

The team all trooped up into the round table room at JJ's call and settled down. JJ began handing out case files and everyone glanced up when Reid scuttled in, coffee in his hand. As he ran past Morgan, the man grinned and snagged the end of Reid's purple scarf.

"Sorry I'm late, I – HRRGK!" He stumbled back as he was choked by his scarf. Hotch and Rossi both spun their chairs. Hotch reached an arm out and caught Reid around the waist, and Rossi managed to roll out enough for Reid's head and shoulders to land in his lap. Amazingly enough, Reid didn't spill a DROP of coffee.

"NICE save!" Garcia applauded.

"… Morning, Rossi." Reid said, blinking up at the man. Rossi quirked an eyebrow as the others snickered. Hotch smirked and grabbed Reid's jacket, pulling him upright. "Thanks!" Reid gasped, then gave Morgan a look.

"That was SMOOTH, kid." Morgan announced, grinning.

"Just remember." Garcia snorted, giving Morgan a look. "Karma's a bitch." Emily and JJ chuckled.

"Anyway…" JJ said, as Reid settled down in his chair. "We have a serial rapist in the area of Long Boat Key and Sarasota, Florida. So far, seventeen victims." She said, and a moment later the screen was filled with faces… both male and female of all different types. "This guy doesn't seem to have a type." JJ pointed out needlessly.

"SEVENTEEN?" Prentiss repeated.

"Why are we just not getting the call?" Hotch demanded, looking furious. JJ ignored that query for the time being.

"All of them were found unconscious on the beach, naked. All were taken to the hospital and treated for exhaustion and sexual assault."

"Exhaustion?" Hotch asked, looking up with a frown.

"Yeah."

"How long were they missing?" Hotch asked.

"… the longest? Eight hours." JJ said.

"… How is that poss- Wait. I don't think I wanna know." Garcia said, making a face and bending over her notepad, scribbling away.

"What's the timeline?" Reid asked.

"… Random. Literally." JJ said. "Some happened only a day apart, some a week. There's not a pattern showing escalation or devolution… It's literally just… random. The only thing in common we've found so far is they all disappeared while outside, and they were all found naked on the beach. But no abduction location or dump site is the same. There's literally no rhyme or reason."

"What do the victims say?" Rossi asked.

"That's another thing." JJ said. "They've stopped talking."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"… Because… the ones who talked were raped again." The team stared. "The ones who told what happened disappeared and were found hours later on the beach again. There are seventeen victims… but there has been a total of twenty three attacks. One victim has been attacked three times. Now, none of them are talking."

"… Wheels up in thirty." Hotch growled, his eyes dark in more than just color. "This has to stop now."

* * *

"… Checkmate in five." Reid said, and the team all looked up, grinning as Hotch cursed under his breath, staring at the chess board.

"… Next time Jason is in town, I'm gonna punch him."

"For what?" Reid asked, smiling.

"For making you this good at this game."

"Honestly, since he's gone, I've kind of gotten rusty." Reid confessed. Hotch glared at him.

"Little smart ass." The Unit Chief muttered, and glared at the team when they started laughing.

When the plane touched down, the team headed straight for the Field Office, where the Case Agent was waiting for them.

"… Are all these Florida women gonna hit on Morgan?" Emily murmured to Rossi when the busty Agent De Leon went straight for Morgan.

"I'm just waiting to see if his is the only name she'll remember." Rossi mumbled back, and both of them fought back a laugh as they thought back to the detective in South Beach on the case where JJ finally admitted that she and Will LaMontaigne were an item.

"Derek Morgan." Morgan said, and she smiled at him.

"Adelina De Leon." She greeted, and they shook hands.

"These are SSA's Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner." Morgan introduced, and everyone headed inside.

"Why weren't we called in sooner?" Hotch immediately demanded. Agent De Leon ducked her head down and mumbled something about someone not co-operating with her on wanting to call in the BAU.

"So, there were no witnesses?" Rossi asked, trying to distract everyone from the GLARE that De Leon was getting from Hotch.

"None." De Leon said, shaking her head and tucking her long curly hair behind her ear.

"There's something that I found odd about the files you sent us…" Reid called.

"Yes?" DeLeon asked.

"… The victims' statements weren't included." Reid pointed out.

"… That's because I didn't think they were reliable." DeLeon snorted.

"Why?" Prentiss asked.

"… Because the story they told was ridiculous." DeLeon said, leading the team into a conference room that had been set up for them. "One of the reasons you weren't called in sooner." She picked up a piece of paper and held it out. Reid took it and ran his finger down it.

"… That's impossible." He muttered. She nodded.

"Exactly."

"What does it say?" Hotch asked, as Reid put the paper down and picked up the others. DeLeon watched him glance at each page, then look up.

"They all tell the same story." Reid said, frowning. "A great beast swooped down on them, snatched them up and carried them away. It raped them. Then everything gets fuzzy and they wake in the hospital feeling sore and drained."

"Rape kit results…" Morgan murmured, leaning over some other papers. "This wasn't included either."

"Look at the results and you'll see why." DeLeon said, frowning. "Another reason for the delay in calling you in."

"… You gotta be kidding…" Morgan exclaimed, eyes widening.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"The semen recovered in the victims couldn't be identified."

"So the DNA isn't on file." Rossi said. "That's nothing new."

"No man… it's not that they couldn't find out WHO it came from… they can't identify WHAT it came from." Morgan said. "It's not human. Or any other species on file." Everyone stared.

"… How is that possible?" JJ asked, looking nervous.

"… Maybe the victims' stories are true…" Reid said, and everyone looked at him. "They all have identical stories. They were snatched by a well built humanoid creature with claws. They all describe it as a handsome male approximately seven to eight feet tall with the horns of a ram and large, bat-like wings with a long, thick tail. One of the victims said that he walked on the ball of his foot and hard large talons. He had tan skin, golden eyes and long wavy hair. Some said it was brown, some said dark red… and apparently he was uhm… very well endowed and not circumcised. And… he had a deep voice with an accent. None could place it."

"He would swoop down, grab them and fly away… He would strip them naked, touch them… and they found themselves unable to fight back and growing aroused against their will… And…" Reid frowned and trailed off.

"… Reid?" Hotch called. Reid blinked and shook his head, looking up.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry."

"What's on your mind, kid?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing… Just a theory." Reid mumbled.

"So spit it out." Morgan said.

"… Not yet… I wanna look into this." And Reid scurried away. Everyone watched him go.

"… Riiiight." DeLeon drawled. "So… Where you wanna start?"

"… I'll take the latest dump site." Morgan announced.

"Okay." Hotch said. "I'll come with you. Prentiss, Rossi, go check out the latest abduction site. JJ, get Garcia to work. I want her going through the victims lives, find SOMETHING connecting them."

"Sure thing." JJ said, and the team moved out.

* * *

Morgan slowly moved around the taped off area of the beach, ignoring the curious beach goers, several of which were trying to hit on him. Hotch smiled slightly. Morgan might be a ladies man, but when he was on the job, he was professional.

"Hey Hotch!" Morgan called. Hotch walked over, resisting the urge to take off his coat and tie in the sweltering sun. "Take a look at this."

Hotch and Morgan knelt. Beside the depression that the victim's body made in the sand were two large prints.

"… They look like dinosaur prints." Morgan murmured.

"Too bad the sand wasn't wet." Hotch pointed out. "It would have been much more clear. This isn't proof of anything."

"But look… Here, see? Four toes and it looks like maybe the ball of a foot… Like one of the witnesses described."

"Hm." Hotch said, frowning. "But still… In the sand there is nothing definitive. Sand is NOT good for prints unless it was wet."

"But it's something. And it backs up what the witnesses describe." Morgan argued.

"… Let's go back and see what Reid has." Hotch finally sighed, and the pair stood.

When the team got back to the station, Reid was in the conference room. He was sitting at the table, leaning back and staring off into space while tapping his fingers on the table. His expression was one of deep contemplation.

"Reid?" JJ called. Reid blinked, and looked up.

"What's on your mind?" Morgan asked him.

"… I think I know what this thing is…" Reid murmured, and removed his glasses. "… I think this thing is an Incubus."

"What?" Morgan asked. "You mean like the band?"

"No." Reid said. "A male sex demon."

"… What?"

"Incubi feed off of sexual energy. And they create that energy by copulating with humans, and/or giving them erotic dreams that often result in nocturnal emissions. The original explanation for the existence of these creatures was as an excuse for having dreams that were sexual in nature. Nuns would claim that they were attacked by an incubus, monks and priests would claim that they had fallen prey to a succubus."

"A what?"

"Female sex demon." Reid clarified.

"… They blamed their wet dreams on demons?" JJ asked, sounding amused.

"Yes." Reid said with a nod.

"But that's impossible." Emily said, shaking her head.

"We've seen the impossible before." Rossi announced. Everyone looked at him. "Nagi Naoe."

"… There's a big difference between Telepaths and sex demons, Rossi." Morgan snorted.

"And yet we thought that a psychic murderer was impossible." Rossi argued. "Until we all fell victim to telepathic and telekinetic assault. He nearly killed Reid, for God's sake."

"Yeah, but… Sex demons?"

"Incubi and Succubi…" Prentiss mused. "But… The male victims were sodomized."

"Who says that incubi and succubi are strictly heterosexual?" Rossi asked.

"Hotch?" Reid called, and everyone looked at the man who had been silent through the entire conversation. "What do you think?"

"I think that Nagi Naoe gives us reason to consider all the possibilities. But maybe we should consult with someone who is a bit more familiar with… so-called impossibilities." Hotch said, slowly.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophies…" Reid mused to himself.

"… Isn't that what what's-his-name said on the Naoe case?" Emily asked.

"Yes it is." Reid said, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hotch?"

The man stared at Reid for a moment, then nodded. "… Call them."

Reid dialed and held the phone to his ear.

"This is SSA Reid with the BAU." He said after a moment. "I need you to put me through to Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully… Thank you… Agent Mulder, Dr. Spencer Reid… I'm well, thank you. Listen, we're working a case in Florida and… I think we could use your expertise… Sarasota. Actually… I think this shouldn't be discussed over the phone. Alright. We'll see you first thing in the morning."

He looked up to the others and nodded.

"Who did he just call in?" Agent DeLeon asked, frowning.

"Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." Hotch sighed.

"… More profilers?"

"No." Rossi said. "They deal with more… unusual things than simple rapists and killers and what not… They work the X Files."

* * *

Cue opening X Files Song!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"You know…" The man said, as he flipped through the Sky Mall magazine. "You've not questioned this case once." The red head beside him turned and looked at him.

"… Sorry?"

"Usually you interrogate me to see if things are worth investigating."

"What are you talking about, Mulder?" The woman asked and he smiled, eyeing the fish tank coffee and side tables in the catalogue in his hands.

"You usually want to know the details, find out why I'm interested and talk me out of it by offering ideas on why it's completely normal and not something we should look into." Mulder clarified. She frowned. "It's because the call came from the BAU, isn't it? You trust them to accurately make the call that it's something worth our looking into."

"Mulder, it's not like that."

"Isn't it?" Mulder asked, giving her an amused look. "Come on, Scully. I told you that the BAU called us in, you haven't even asked about the case."

"And they didn't ask when we called them in." Scully pointed out.

"You told them we had seven bodies in seven weeks with no leads. That's it. They didn't even give us that. I have no IDEA what we're walking into."

"There's also that fact that we've been called in by agents who outrank us." Scully said.

"Oh, so that's why you're going? Following the orders of the high ranks?"

"Look. They helped us. Now they're asking for OUR help."

"So you feel obligated to return the favor?"

"Mulder…" Scully groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose before peering out the window. "We're answering the request for help from our colleagues."

"Alright, alright." Mulder chuckled, closing the Sky Mall magazine on the over priced re-creation of Harry Potter's wand and putting it in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of them. The fasten seatbelt sign came on and flight attendants moved through the plane, telling people to put their tray tables up and bring their seats into the upright position.

When they landed, they got their luggage and headed outside. Outside of the terminal was a No Parking Zone, but to their amusement, a black SUV sat there, and leaning against it was a tall, thin young man in brown cords, a pale blue button up shirt with short sleeves, a loosened dark blue tie and black converse. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his revolver sat perched on his belt at his right hip, and his cell phone on the left. His eyes were hidden by large dark sunglasses and his golden brown hair fluttered about in the warm breeze.

A couple of officers stood near by, looking disgruntled.

"What do you wanna bet they tried to make him move and he flashed his badge?" Mulder asked, and Scully's lips quirked up. Then, the young man turned his head and perked. A smile crossed his face and he straightened. The officers watched as he walked over to the man and woman dressed in black suits.

"Dr. Reid!" Scully greeted, holding her hand out. "It's good to see you."

"You too!" Reid exclaimed, bypassing her hand and giving her a little hug. She blinked, surprised, then grinned and returned it. Reid then turned to Mulder. The men grasped each other's right hands and wrapped their left arms around the other, giving a little pat on the back before they stepped back.

"How's it going?" Mulder asked.

"Everything's fine." Reid said, as they all headed to the SUV.

"Your team?"

"They're great." Reid said, opening the trunk for them to put their luggage in.

"And how are you and Agent Hotchner doing?" Scully asked. The two X Files Agents grinned at the shy little smile on Reid's face.

"We're wonderful." He said, turning a bit pink and ducking his head. Mulder and Scully exchanged amused looks. Reid hopped into the driver's seat and Scully sat in the back, letting Mulder take Shotgun. Reid pulled out of the airport and headed out onto the road. They enjoyed a little small talk, and some reminiscing about the case that first brought them to meet. When they reached the Field Office, Reid led them to the conference room. As they approached, Mulder finally got down the business.

"So… my curiosity is eating me alive." He said. "What on earth have you found that made you call us?"

"… I think we have an Incubus." Reid said, opening the door and walking into the conference room.

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Hotch said, standing and smiling, holding out his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"You really think you have an Incubus?" Mulder asked, looking stunned, but almost giddy.

"Take a look and see for yourself." Hotch said, looking at the evidence board. Mulder however took the piece of paper that Reid had handed him. It was one of the witness statements.

"They're all the same story. Same physical description…" Reid said, and Mulder read over it. The team watched as Reid and Mulder sat down side by side, and put their heads together.

"… Déjà vu." Emily announced, and Scully smiled. She sat down next to Mulder and took papers as he finished reading them to read herself.

Once they had caught up the X Files Agents, Agent DeLeon found herself privy to a show of what MADE these elite agents elite.

"These victims have NOTHING in common." Reid announced. "There are both men and women of all different races. Six are white, three black, one Native American, two Asian, one Indian, one Middle Eastern and three Hispanic. We have all eye colors represented, eleven brown, one hazel, two blue, one green, one gray. We have three with black hair, nine various shades of brown, one red head, three blondes and obviously, one had her hair dyed royal blue. Fourteen had pierced ears, two had pierced nipples, four had pierced lips, one had a pierced tongue, three had pierced eyebrows… One had a uh… Prince Albert, I believe is the term…" Reid said, quirking an eyebrow. The team mirrored this.

"Eleven had various tattoos in various places. Fifteen were wearing jewelry, two weren't… They're from all different social classes, three came from VERY well off families, one is on Welfare. Four are married, two engaged, three single, and the rest are dating. They all grew up in different neighborhoods. Eight are native to this area. Two are from overseas, four from out of state, three from in state but not this area. None attended the same schools, none live in the same neighborhood. Eleven went to or are going to college. The others don't. One is here illegally. Different religions, political views, interests… "

"So what DO they have in common?" Morgan demanded to know.

"So far, nothing other than the fact that they're all in their twenties and early thirties." Reid said, shrugging.

"So what do you think, Agents?" Rossi asked, looking at Mulder and Scully. Scully sighed and leaned back, while Mulder leaned forward.

"I think Dr. Reid's guess is right." The man said. "Especially this part…" And he glanced at some of the victim's statements. "They describe that he stripped them naked and touched them… and then they were unable to fight back and became aroused. And the fact that they had to be hospitalized for exhaustion."

"So what do we do to stop him?" Prentiss asked.

"… We have to find out how he chooses his victims." Reid announced. "We need to talk to them."

"They aren't talking." De Leon reminded them.

"We know." JJ said. "But we have to try."

"Okay." Hotch said, looking over the victims. "We're going to split into teams.

"Can I go with Mulder?" Reid piped up. Hotch blinked at him, then chuckled.

"Sure." He said. "Reid and Mulder. Who do you want?"

"I want to talk to Joanna Mc Ilwain." Mulder said. "She was attacked three times. She'll have the most information about him."

"Okay." Hotch said. "Scully and Prentiss. Talk to Brendan Farris. He was attacked twice, the last thing he needs is to be interrogated by an alpha male." The women nodded. "Rossi and JJ, talk to Michelle Giles. Morgan, you and Agent De Leon go see Arjaree Nadaraja. Giles and Nadaraja were also attacked twice."

"What are you doing?" JJ asked.

"I want to talk to Rita Gutierrez." Hotch said.

* * *

Reid and Mulder walked up the front steps to the small house and knocked. A young woman answered the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Agent Mulder, and this is Special Agent Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI. Is Joanna Mc Ilwain here?"

"… She gave her statement to the police, AND the FBI. Twice." The young woman said, frowning. "And each time, she got attacked again. She's not talking again." And she moved to close the door. Mulder reached out and stopped it with a hand.

"Ma'am… I understand why she's reluctant to talk to us." Reid said. "But the fact is, she's not really going to be safe until we get this guy. And to do that, we need as much information as she can give us."

"… I'll go talk to her." She said. "Come in." And she pointed at the sofa before wandering away.

Reid and Mulder sat.

"Sooo…" Reid said after a moment. "What are we going to ask her?"

"… About things that might make her interesting to an Incubus." Mulder said.

"Oh." Reid mumbled. A few minutes later, Joanna walked in, her friend beside her. The two sat down on the sofa across from the agents.

"I thought you didn't care about what I had to say."

"What makes you say that?" Mulder asked.

"They listened to my story and dismissed it. Even when I told it after the second attack. Why the hell are you here about it?" Joanna asked.

"… Because we believe you." Mulder said. "We're not the local FBI. We work cases all over the country. We've seen more than any Agent in this local office has. And we know, through personal experience, that there is more to this world than what is generally believed. That's why they called us in. To help them see and understand what they can't." She eyed them.

"Miss Mc Ilwain… We need to ask you some… personal questions." Reid said.

"I already gave my statement." She said, softly.

"I'm from the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Reid said. "We learn things about the bad guys by studying their behavior."

"But… you want to know things about me? Not him?"

"It's called victimology." Reid explained. "The more we know about you, the more we can learn about why this creature chose you. And the more we can predict what he'll do in the future."

"… Okay. What do you want to know?" Joanna asked. Reid blinked, then turned and stared at Mulder.

"Forgive the personal questions but… Before you were attacked for the first time… were you a virgin?" Mulder asked. Her eyes widened and she flushed. Even Reid looked surprised.

"I… Um… No." She said.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Mulder asked.

"… Is this really necessary?" Joanna's friend demanded.

"I'm afraid so." Reid said. "We have to know as much as we can. And not just about you, but all the others. We have to find out what you have in common."

"And what if he comes for me again?"

"We'll assign you a protective detail." Mulder said. Joanna frowned and thought, then nodded.

"I've had four." She said.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Um… seventeen."

"Do you do anything… unusual?" Reid asked, and Mulder looked at him. She blinked. "Um… you know… fetishes or anything?"

"… NO!"

"Miss Mc Ilwain…" Reid said with an awkward smile. "I can assure you… if there IS something, in this line of work, I've either seen it before, seen something worse or seen something weirder… I promise you… This is not to judge you. I just have to know EVERYTHING."

"… I… well… No." She said, shaking her head. "Not really. I had a boyfriend who wanted to tie me up once… we uh… weren't together long." She said, tucking her red hair behind her ear. Reid nodded.

"Let me ask you this…" He said, tucking his own hair behind his ear. "Did he… say anything to you?"

"… He… Yes… He did." She said. "When he was carrying me away… he called me his 'beautiful one'." She winced and shuddered.

"Which direction did he fly?" Mulder asked.

"… South. Towards the marshes." She said.

"Did he say anything else?" Reid asked.

"Yes… I don't remember much… but I remember that he… he told me his name."

"His name?" Mulder asked.

"I… I was starting to pass out I think. It was fuzzy… Ash… Ashmadee? Azmoda?"

Reid frowned, and then his head snapped up. "Asmodai?"

Mulder and Joanna looked at him, surprised. Then, Joanna nodded.

* * *

When Reid and Mulder left, they were both frowning.

"We need to talk to ALL of the victims." Reid said. "And we need to repeat these questions."

"I agree." Mulder said. "Let's get back and compile a little questionnaire."

"Right." Reid said, hopping into the SUV. After riding back from the airport with Reid at the wheel, Mulder insisted on driving…

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

The BAU, the X Files Agents, Agent DeLeon and her force sat around the Field Office, their attention on Reid.

"Now that I have the results of all the interviews of all the victims, we finally have a couple of patterns emerging." Reid said, and began scribbling on the white board. "None of the victims were virgins when they were attacked." He began. "Now, out of the seven males, only two of them had ever had anal intercourse before, but they had all had sex before. In every case, once they were carried off, they were taken southeast.

"He talked to them. Paid them numerous flattering compliments about their physical appearance and, more interesting, the appeal of their souls and spirits. When we asked the victims what he said, the words 'pure', 'innocent' and 'beautiful' were all used over and over again. When he touched them, it was gentle. Almost loving. And then, as they began to lose their ability to move, he would tell them his name; Asmodai.

Reid looked around. Everyone just gave him a blank stare. Reid took a deep breath.

"Some old stories tell us about Lillith." He began. "In the Garden of Eden, when Adam was alone, God decided to make him a companion. Most versions tell us that his companion was the first woman, Eve. But other stories say that the first woman was Lillith. But Lillith was not what a woman should be. Adam and Lillith could not copulate because Lillith refused to accept the submissive place that a woman takes in the missionary position."

"Well… missionary DOES get boring after a while." Morgan chuckled, and Rossi grinned while Emily and JJ rolled their eyes.

"Anyway…" Reid snorted. "SHE wanted the top position. Adam would not allow it because that was not how God wanted it done. So she abandoned Adam, God made Eve to replace her, and she began to sleep with Fallen Angels. Eventually, the First Woman became the First Succubus.

"Okay… what does that have to do with anything?" De Leon asked.

"This creature is descended from her. And it's always good to know the origins of an UnSub, human or not." Reid said. "Now, this demon we are dealing with is Asmodai. And he's no normal Incubus."

"I take it he has a story?" JJ asked, and Reid nodded

"Asmodai, or Asmodeus, is known as a Duke of Hell. Back in Biblical times, there was a young woman named Sarah. When Asmodai saw Sarah, he was captivated by her innocent beauty. But being a demon his feelings were not that of love. When he saw her innocence and purity, he wanted to corrupt it. But Sarah was soon to be married. Asmodai didn't care. He decided that he would have her virginity, and taint her body with his own demonic presence. She married, but Asmodai swept down, and her husband died before they ever entered the marriage bed. Seven times, Asmodai did this. He would slay her husbands between the wedding altar and the wedding bed… Sarah prayed to God to help her. And when the demon bore down on her eighth husband, Tobias, the Lord sent Raphael, one of the Arch Angels, to help. He descended from heaven and hurled Asmodai down into Hell, and Sarah and Tobias were left in peace."

"Wait…" Morgan said, sitting up. Reid realized that his team was staring at him with wide eyes and nervous looks.

"Yes. Tobias and Raphael. I know. Coincidence." Reid said with a nod.

"Are we sure this isn't some relative of him making this story up to lure us down here?" Morgan asked.

"I highly doubt there is a member of the Henkel family out there who can fly and goes around dressed like a demon and raping people just to get our attention." Reid snorted. "Coincidence."

"… Henkel?" Mulder asked.

"Long story." Hotch said, while Reid rolled his eyes and groaned "Don't ask."

"Anyway, THIS is what we're dealing with. An ancient demon who… sounds very different from the beast he was long ago. But regardless, he is a demon who feeds off of the sexual energy of his prey."

"And… is maybe trying to do what he never got to do with Sarah?" Emily offered. "Corrupt the innocent?"

"I think so." Reid said, nodding. "And therein lies our problem." Everyone looked at him. "I… I think THAT is how he is choosing his victims. He sees, or senses, the purity of their souls. Unfortunately, that is NOT something WE can see."

"So… we have NO way of knowing who he'll target next…" Rossi sighed, leaning back and frowning.

"… Afraid not." Reid said, drooping. "But I DID find another pattern." Everyone looked at him again. "The victims that gave statements… Agent DeLeon, you said that they seemed to lose some coherence as they told their stories. I've looked over the files. The more detailed their story was, the worse they got. And the worse they were… the quicker he returned for them. And he ONLY returned for the ones who gave full statements. I talked to all of them. And they confessed that when they started to get… DAZED while they told the story, it was because they were fighting back flashbacks of their attack… and they were also fighting back a growing arousal." Reid took a deep breath.

"After talking to all of them in detail, I think that Asmodai has a hold over them even after he dumps them. When they begin to relive the attack, their… sexual energy flairs. I think he senses this. And then, he returns for them. He said to Joanna Mc Ilwain, 'You have summoned me back to you again'. Basically, those who relive their attack will fall victim to another, because the reliving gets a sexual reaction that he responds to.

Reid glanced at Mulder, who nodded, a small smile on his face. "One of the victims relived their ordeal for Mulder and me today; Thomas Godwin. The more we continued, the more disoriented he got. And he ultimately developed an erection." Reid looked around. "I think we need to stake his place out tonight and set up a protective detail. I think Asmodai will try to come for him again. And we need to be there, and ready for him.

Reid stared at Hotch. The man stared back for a long time. Then, he nodded to his youngest agent. "Let's get it set up."

* * *

Reid yawned, and Mulder glanced at him, smiling. They had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes, ever since Hotch had called over the radio telling them to stop the chattering and focus on their jobs. The pair had spent nearly forty five minutes discussing and debating the possible realities of demonology, and the other agents on the radio eventually got irritated hearing it.

Mulder turned and stared out the windshield, thinking back to the conversation he had overheard earlier…

XXXXX

"You're pairing Reid with Mulder?" Rossi asked Hotch when he thought they were alone. Neither knew that Mulder was standing right outside the door.

"Yes…" Hotch said. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Well… It's just odd. I know how protective you are of Reid… You like to keep him close. If not to you, then to me or Morgan. And especially after the illusion that Nagi Naoe made you see…"

"Dave… That's all it was. An illusion. Reid likes Agent Mulder. A lot. But not romantically. I trust Reid. And I trust Agent Mulder. They're friends, you know. They've kept in touch ever since the Naoe case. Through e-mail."

"… They did?"

"Spencer told me. He considers Mulder a friend. And he doesn't have many friends. If he wants to spend time with his friend, I'll let him. And as I said… I trust them both. Completely."

"What do you trust Mulder with?" Rossi asked. "Not to move in on Reid, or to protect him?"

"… Both."

XXXXX

"Guys… I don't think he's gonna show." Rossi said suddenly, breaking Mulder out of the memory.

"Why not?" Prentiss asked.

"All of the abductions took place OUTSIDE." Rossi pointed out. "This thing could be hanging around, waiting for Godwin to come outside."

"… JJ." Hotch said. "Ask Godwin if he's willing to take a walk."

"Uh… sure." They waited. "… He say's he'll go, but not alone."

"This guy has never taken a victim in front of witnesses." Morgan frowned.

"If he's desperate, though, he might make a mistake." Prentiss offered.

"This isn't your average UnSub." Mulder reminded them. "He's an ancient diabolical entity."

"We have to try." JJ said. "We're going." And a few moments later, JJ and Thomas Godwin stepped out of the little mobile home and began walking down the street.

Reid frowned. He did NOT like that JJ was with this guy… It should have been Emily… if anything happened, Emily was more trained to deal with it. Not like any of them were trained to deal with demons, but she was a Field Agent. JJ was the team's Liason. Mulder watched Reid, and took in the boy's sudden worry.

JJ and Godwin walked around the block. They were almost back to the house when all hell broke loose.

"THERE!" Scully suddenly shouted. "Coming from the southeast!" Reid and Mulder stared as a massive winged creature suddenly appeared. Both leaped out of the car. Godwin let out a shout of terror and JJ stared at the beast swooping down on them, talons outstretched towards Godwin.

"NO!" She cried, and shouldered the man aside. The talons closed and JJ's scream pierced the night air as her feet left the ground, the claws digging into her shoulders and upper arms.

"JJ!" Reid shouted and dashed forwards, pulling his gun. The creature was flying towards them, JJ thrashing in its clutches. Reid raised his gun. He didn't hesitate; he had a shot. And he took it.

"ARRNG!" The beast growled angrily, and JJ let out another scream as she was suddenly released. Mulder stumbled back, eyes wide and arms outstretched. With a massive crash, JJ landed on the X Files Agent and the demon landed in a nearby tree. All crashed to the ground.

Reid watched as the beast slowly rose to stand on large clawed feet, turning and staring at them. His eyes widened as the beast began to walk towards Mulder and JJ, his glowing golden eyes fixed on the blonde woman. Mulder and JJ just sat frozen, watching him approach. It was Reid who moved.

"STOP." He commanded, stepping between the demon and the two agents on the ground, leveling his revolver on the creature. "… Don't move." And he and the beast locked eyes. For a long several moments, neither one so much as blinked. Then, the beast slowly cocked his head to the side, eyeing Reid in a thoughtful manner. He lashed his great tail, and his lips slowly curled in a smirk. Reid frowned, and tensed when the creature slowly stepped forwards, approaching.

"STAY BACK!" Mulder shouted, pulling his own gun. JJ followed suit a moment later. The beast stopped in his tracks, then lowered his eyes, bowed his head and began to back away. Blood ran down his side from where Reid's bullet had wounded him.

"Hey." Reid called. "HEY!" His eyes widened when the beast suddenly threw open his wings. Reid looked stunned. Then, with a great leap into the air and a powerful down sweep, the beast was air born. They could hear his wings beating, but within seconds, they had lost him into the darkness of the Florida night…

"JJ!" Mulder turned, seeing Morgan and Rossi running towards them looking shaken. JJ turned and lowered her gun, putting it away just in time to wrap her arms around Morgan's neck as the man seized her in a hug and held her close.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"I… I think so… I mean… I… My leg hurts… I…"

"Calm down." Rossi said, and he and Morgan led JJ over to the SUV, letting her sit in the passenger seat. Rossi pulled JJ's shirt down to show her shoulder. "Imprints of the claws, but it didn't break skin…" Hotch and Prentiss and Scully and several other local agents joined them a moment later.

"Mulder?" Scully asked.

"I'm fine. Just some bruises. Check on Agent Jareau." The man said, then turned. He and Hotch stood side by side, staring at Reid. The young man hadn't moved. He still stood there, staring at the spot where the demon had stood and stared him down. Hotch and Mulder exchanged a glance, then both approached the youngest agent.

"Reid?" Hotch called. Slowly, the boy turned and stared at him. He looked shaken.

"… JJ…" Reid gasped.

"She should be fine." Mulder snorted. "She landed on me." Reid swallowed and slowly holstered his gun.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"Y-Yeah." Reid mumbled. "Fine. Just… God… He was… He's REAL. It… It's so different actually seeing him instead of reading statements and descriptions and…"

"I know." Hotch said. "Come on." And he wrapped an arm around Reid and led him over to where all the vehicles and agents were converging. He frowned as Reid gasped and shuddered at his touch…

* * *

Next time:

"This time, they were ready to capture the demon…

But the demon was ready to capture one of them…"

Tune in Wednesday! Same Bat-Time! Same Bat-Channel!

Oh, and leave me a Bat-Review and you will get Cyber Bat-Cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Hotch and Reid stepped into their hotel room and Hotch closed the door. He turned.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"… What do you mean?" Reid asked, turning and blinking at his lover.

"You've not said a word since the stakeout."

"Oh." Reid mumbled. He sighed and set out his wallet, cell phone and sidearm on the side table, then pulled off his tie and began working on his shirt.

"Spencer?"

"It's just… a lot to absorb." Reid said, staring at the carpet. "I mean… He was REAL. And he was staring at me… we stared each other in the eyes. They were… yellow. And… and I couldn't look away. I tried. I really did. But I couldn't. And then he smiled at me and… God, my hair stood up and my skin crawled… But… there was a tingling…" Hotch frowned.

"Tingling? Where?"

"… In my stomach. And my… thighs… And I wanted to pull the trigger… But… But I couldn't."

Hotch stared at Reid's back as the young man tossed his shirt aside and headed to the bathroom, unbuckling his belt. Hotch sighed and began to undress as well while Reid took a shower. He brushed his teeth and when Reid was finished, they switched. Reid stepped out, leaving the water on, and Hotch stepped in. Reid dried and got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, and when Hotch got out of the shower, he was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring blankly at the headboard, his chin resting on his clasped hands, elbows braced on his knees.

"Spencer? What's bothering you?" Hotch asked, frowning. He moved to sit down next to Reid.

"Just… unnerved." Reid said. Hotch blinked. "They were right. He was handsome. Tan skin, dark hair… horns like a ram… He was about seven, maybe seven and a half feet tall… And his wingspan had to be nearly thirty feet! But… the most unnerving thing is that the tingling that started when we were staring each other down…"

"… Yes?"

"… It hasn't gone away." Reid whispered. "In fact… It's getting worse." Hotch's eyes widened slightly and he scooted closer to Reid, reaching out to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, feeling Reid's forehead. The boy was hot to the touch, and trembling. Reid tensed, then whimpered. Hotch frowned, moving to kneel before him on the bed, gripping the youth's shoulders. "Reid?"

Reid gasped and threw himself forwards, pressing his lips to Hotch's mouth, swallowing the startled grunt from the elder man. Hotch toppled back against the headboard and soon Reid hung over the man, straddling his hips and moaning into his mouth. Hotch blinked in surprise when Reid's hand took hold of his own, and pressed it to the boy's thin chest. Hotch could feel Reid' heart pounding under his palm, and then Reid guided Hotch's hand down his torso… Hotch felt the trembling muscles in Reid's abdomen, his pronounced hip bone, and finally his growing erection.

* * *

Removed for explicit content

* * *

The beast on the rooftop savored the flavor of the Unit Chief… It was strong, bold and dominating. Like a fine red wine, it had aged well. The flavor of the younger, though… it was light and sweet. Fresh and new. It had been maybe two years since he had lost his virginity… and he'd only had a few partners. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. All of those had been partners he had NOT been willing to lay with, with the exception of the one he was CURRENTLY laying with… Amazing that it hadn't tainted the boy's sexual aura… He still seemed so crisp and clean.

The elder had been through one other partner... A woman. His mate. But their bond had frayed and staled… His aura had grown stale… Then he had tasted another. And the boy had revitalized him…

Slowly, Asmodai exhaled, opening his eyes. Hopefully, he would be revitalized as well.

When he felt the pair calm after their activities, the beast opened his wings and took off into the night. He was only airborne for a few minutes before he swooped down and scooped up an unsuspecting young man from the street and carried him away…

* * *

JJ, Emily and Dana Scully all looked up from where they were settled on the bed in JJ's room, playing cards and having Girl Time.

"… Please tell me that's not what I think it is…?" Scully groaned. JJ grinned and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Garcia. Just thought you might want to know, we're getting banging on our hotel room wall… Yeah… Hotch and Spence are in that room and… yeah. Yeah. Oh, you know that Spence is a screamer. You BET I can hear him."

"Oh, jeeze…" Scully sighed, letting her face fall into her hand. "I almost want to go hang out with Mulder."

"Speaking of Agent Mulder…" Emily said casually. "Are you and he…"

"… Yes?"

"You know…" Emily held up her index and middle finger, then crossed them. Scully just stared at her, then flopped back onto the bed with a groan, pulling a pillow over her head.

* * *

Reid groaned when Hotch's phone went off. The man reached out and snatched it.

"Hotchner… What? We're on our way." And he hung up. "Get up, Reid."

Reid's eyes snapped open. They were naked in beg together. And the man had called him 'Reid'. It was urgent and work related. Without a word, Reid got out of the bed. He hopped into the shower while Hotch went down the row of hotel rooms, banging on the doors and ordering everyone to the lobby in ten minutes. He returned to the room and he and Reid switched places again. Reid dried and dressed, and gathered his and Hotch's things while Hotch dressed. Then he passed the man his gun, wallet, cell and case files, and they slipped out and headed downstairs. Within two minutes the entire team plus two had assembled and they were on their way to Long Boat Key right by Beer Can Island.

Within ten minutes, the group of Agents were walking down the beach. A young man was being loaded into the ambulance and the local Agents were running over.

"I'm going with the victim." Scully said.

"Rossi, go with her. Find out who the victim is, where he was abducted from and when." Hotch ordered. "JJ, keep the media off of the crime scene. Who's that?" And he pointed at a young woman by an ATV.

"Melissa Napoles." Agent De Leon said. "She's a part of the local Sea Turtle Watch group. They patrol every beach every morning marking nests that were laid or hatched overnight. She found the victim while on her patrol."

"Okay. Prentiss, talk to her." Hotch said. Then he turned. Only Morgan was waiting for orders; Mulder and Reid were already making their way down the beach towards the dump site, Reid carefully skirting about the track that a female sea turtle had left on her trip to and from the water when she came ashore to lay her eggs. Hotch smiled in affectionate amusement as the boy walked backwards a few paces to study the tracks and nest site in that delightful curiosity that was uniquely Reid. He stumbled on the sand and turned to walk forwards again, scrambling to catch up with Mulder.

"Was Reid okay last night?" Morgan asked, suddenly. Hotch looked at him. "He seemed really shaken up." Hotch looked back to Reid and Mulder inspecting the crime scene, then sighed.

"That demon… affected him."

"… What do you mean?"

"They made eye contact. Once they did, Reid was unable to break it. He couldn't move. And… he began to grow aroused. Even after it left, he couldn't stop it."

"… Well…" Morgan sighed. "I guess that explains the racket from your room last night." And he grinned and looked at Hotch. But to his disappointment, the man didn't so much as blink. He was hoping for at LEAST a bit of a blush… "Is he okay, though?" Morgan asked.

"Seems to be back to normal." Hotch said. "I wanted to talk to Mulder as soon as possible, though. He might be able to tell us a bit more about the connection this demon may have between himself and his victims." Morgan nodded.

"Should I get Garcia to look into this… whatever his name is?"

"Asmodai."

"Yeah. That." Morgan snorted.

"… She's already done that. Get her working on the victim once he's been identified." Hotch said, and trudged down the beach after Reid and Mulder, who were both kneeling down to inspect the prints that the demon left in the sand. The sun rose on the agents and beach goers began to gather. This, combined with the concern for Reid's pale skin in the sun, convinced the team to head back to the Field Office.

Breakfast was waiting for them, and so was hot coffee. Reid made his expected beeline straight for it. Scully and Rossi joined them.

"The victim's name is Drake Evans." Scully said. "He only woke for a couple of minutes. Long enough to tell us that he was walking home from the bus stop… The one right outside of our hotel."

"When?" Hotch asked frowning.

"About eleven thirty last night." Scully said. Hotch's frown deepened. That had been about the time that he and Reid had curled up to sleep in their post coital exhaustion…

"I've got Garcia on the line." Morgan said, holding out his phone.

"Hey there, Demon Hunters." Garcia greeted. "So… Rossi called and gave me your victim's name… So I looked into his life."

"And?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing. Can't find a single thing in common between him or any of the others."

"Asmodai is literally just plucking up random people from the street…" Prentiss sighed, dropping into a chair.

"No." Reid said, shaking his head. "He's not. He has a method…"

"Agreed." Mulder said. "There's SOMETHING about these people that attracts his attention. We just can't see it. He's a demon. A Fallen Angel. He could even be sensing something in their souls… Something humans never could."

"Great. So the common factor is something we can never distinguish?" Morgan cried, looking almost insulted.

"Afraid so." Reid said with a nod.

* * *

The next day Drake Evans was strong enough for an interview. As with the others, the further into his story he got, the more aroused and disoriented he became. The team could only assume that Asmodai would come for him again. The hospital was guarded tightly, and when Drake Evans was released the team was ready for another stake out.

This time, they were ready to capture the demon…

But the demon was ready to capture one of them…

Asmodai stared down from his high perch. The agents were protecting his latest victim. He knew that this time, he wouldn't get him. So he had set his sights elsewhere. The agents were in pairs. He smirked when his target walked into view and he unfurled his great pinions, then leaned forwards and fell into a glide. Enjoying the sensation of flight, he sliced a path through the air over a pair of agents.

Reid gasped, startled, and Mulder stared at the great beast that darted past overhead.

"Come on!" He shouted, and broke into a run. Reid blinked, then followed.

"Mulder, wait!" He squeaked, and sent out the call to the others. "We've sighted him!" Reid pulled his gun as he ran around the corner and saw Mulder darting into the park. He groaned slightly and followed. But the place was dark. Reid slowed to a stop, lowering his gun.

There was a whistle, coming from across an expanse of grass. Reid moved quickly, skittering across the small field. In the middle was a large fountain which featured the sculpture of several figures in the ocean waves, all centered around the towering authority of Poseidon, trident held high. He hid in the shadows of this work of art for a moment, then hurried across the rest of the field towards where the whistle had come from.

"… Mulder?" He called, looking around.

"Here." Came the hissed response. Reid turned and stared into the dark trees.

"Where?" He asked, creeping into the shadows. "… Mulder?"

Silence.

"… Mulder?"

"Shh!"

"… Where are you?"

"Shhhh…"

* * *

"Where are they?" JJ gasped as the team met on the street.

"I don't know." Scully said, looking around.

"There!" Hotch called. Everyone turned as Agent Mulder emerged from the park. "… Where's Reid?"

"He's not with you?" Mulder asked.

"… He was with YOU!" Hotch cried.

"No, I chased Asmodai, he lagged behind. I thought he was waiting for you guys." Mulder said, looking back at the park, worried.

"Reid. What's your location?" Hotch said, into the radio. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Reid answered immediately.

"I'm in the brush in the park." He said in a hushed whisper. "I'm with Mulder." The team's relief immediately dissipated.

"Dr. Reid…" Scully said slowly. "… Mulder's on the street with us."

"… What?" Reid asked. Mulder turned to face the park.

"… Get the cars over here and get us some light in that park!" Rossi ordered.

* * *

Reid tensed when Mulder's voice sounded over his radio. "Get out of there, kid. NOW!" Reid immediately felt the fear spring to life… He whirled and bolted. He burst out of the brush and darted through the park.

Then, something caught his eye. He skidded to a stop, whirling and raising his gun. The large sculpture he had passed stood before him. Poseidon towered over him, small fountains of water erupting from the prongs of his trident, cascading down into the pool surrounding the sculpture with a soft sound…

Reid frowned; something seemed different about it. Then, he was walking towards it. He kept telling himself to run, to get to the others, but he couldn't… One of the figures seemed out of place… a grotesque figure standing beside Poseidon's son, Triton, blowing on his conch shell horn...

Breath shaking, Reid squinted in the darkness, trying to see it better. But suddenly, the eyes snapped open and the young agent froze. The eyes towered over him… great golden eyes. He lifted his gun, but as stared into them he found himself paralyzed. A clawed paw stepped down into the water and Reid's eyes widened as the demon approached him, tail lashing. His hands trembled. He tried to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. He tried to cry out for help, but his throat was too tight…

A hand reached out and his revolver was plucked from his grip and tossed aside. Then, fingers were gently running down his cheek, the sharp talons creating an unnerving tickling sensation. Reid felt his lip tremble before a thumb rested on it.

"No need for that, little one…" Came the sensual purr of the great beast before him. Reid tried again to cry out, but all he managed was a whimper. "Shhhh… You are a remarkable one… despite all you have seen, all you have been through… still so pure… it is incredible that your innocence has stood strong and remains intact… You will be rejuvenating." Talons ran through his hair. "So beautiful…"

Reid's mind screamed at him, and he replayed his own words in his head. 'He talked to them. Paid them numerous flattering compliments about their physical appearance and, more interesting, the appeal of their souls and spirits. When we asked the victims what he said, the words 'pure', 'innocent' and 'beautiful' were all used over and over again. When he touched them, it was gentle. Almost loving. And then, as they began to lose their ability to move, he would tell them his name…'

"I am Asmodai." The great creature rumbled, and Reid felt his body begin to grow warm.

His heart began to pound in his chest as panic spread. "… No." He gasped as the strange warm tingling from two nights ago began to spread through his body again.

"Shhhh…" The Incubus hissed, and moved closer. His thick, muscular tail wound around Reid's shoulders and drew him closer.

"NO!" Reid shouted, and jerked himself back into control of his own mind and body. He ducked under the tail and ran. A moment later a roar echoed over the grass and he heard the great wings beating… he could feel the air swirling around him. And then he was blinded as the cars lined up at the edge of the park all threw on their headlights.

"AH!" Reid yelped, tripping and falling to the ground.

"REID!" He heard Hotch call.

"… Aaron." He gasped and threw himself forwards, stumbling to his feet and running towards that voice… the voice that promised safety within a strong, protective embrace…

"RUN KID!" Morgan shouted. And Reid's heart skipped a beat when he heard the horror in the man's tone. Then a chorus came up… people calling his name, telling him to run… to hurry… Then he realized that the rhythmic sound he heard wasn't just his feet pounding across the ground, or his heart banging against his ribs, or his own panting breaths… It was the beating of wings.

"DUCK!" JJ screamed. The Agents all stared in horror as the beast suddenly swooped in and struck Reid in the back between his shoulders. The boy cried out and crashed to the ground as the demon shot up into the air. He moved in a graceful arc, repositioning himself. Then he dove, talons outstretched. The Agents were running towards their fallen companion now, trying desperately to reach him before the predator did. But they had no chance.

"REID!"

The genius looked up at the agonized tone in his lover's voice. Hotch was running towards him, horror in his eyes. The others were looking up. Reid turned his head and looked up too. What he saw made him scream; Dark wings blocked out the moon and stars… blazing yellow eyes pinned him with their intense predatory stare, and what had been a handsome mouth was stretched open in a triumphant shriek, displaying a set of gleaming sharp teeth. The claws on both hands and feet were bared, and aiming for him.

The team could only watch as the incubus swooped down and plucked their youngest colleague from the ground like an eagle plucks a fish from the water. Talons closed around Reid's left thigh and right shoulder, and then he was in the air. He hung downwards, giving him an upside down view of everything. But all he could focus on was Hotch. The man had his hand outstretched towards him, desperation filling his eyes. Reid cried out, arching his back and reaching out with his left hand towards the man.

They were so close…

Their fingers met, clawing at the other, trying to get a grip…

Hotch closed his fingers around Reid's with a triumphant shout, but a moment later it turned to one of broken failure as Reid's fingers slipped out of his grip, and his ring slipped off of his finger.

"AARON!"

The cry echoed not only over the park, but in the ears and hearts of the agents that the youth worked with. He watched as his friends, his FAMILY, stared in stunned helplessness as he was lifted higher and higher into the air, farther and farther from reach.

"AARON, PLEASE!" He screamed, thrashing in the demon's grip, desperately struggling to break free. He had been swallowed by the darkness, but his cries drifted back to them.

"MULDER! MORGAN! NO! PLEASE NO! JJ! EMILY!" The group stood there, unable to move as even his pleas began to fade.

"Rossi! Scully! Aaron, help me! Please God! Aaron! Aaron… please…"

Years seemed to pass.

A cool breeze blew in off of the Gulf of Mexico.

And that was the only sound.

* * *

I think you know what's coming next chapter... .

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, Reid/OMCUnSub non-con

* * *

GRAPHIC NON-CONSENSUAL SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The local agents were the first to snap out of the shock of seeing the monster disappearing with one of the profilers in his clutches... De Leon turned and looked at the BAU and the X Files Agents. The seven of them stood there in complete shock, staring up at the dark sky where the eighth had just vanished.

The local agents looked to De Leon for instruction, but she was lost… she didn't know what to do.

"… JJ, Call Garcia." Agent Rossi called suddenly, being the first to snap out of it. "Track Reid's cell phone! Agent De Leon! Can you get us a chopper?"

"On it!" She nodded, glad to have been assigned a job.

"Emily! Get some maps together. He always heads southeast! Morgan, I want you to organize patrols over all the beaches he's ever dumped anyone on. Mulder and Scully… Comb that park for… ANYTHING." Everyone watched silently as Rossi then turned and stared at Hotch. Then as one they moved to do as they were told. Rossi strode across the grass towards the Unit Chief; the man was in shock. He was staring up at the dark night sky, a look of helpless grief on his face.

"Aaron?" Rossi called. "… Aaron." Hotch blinked and his eyes snapped down to meet Rossi's gaze. He closed his gaping mouth and swallowed thickly. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but words failed him. After a moment, he slowly looked down. Rossi followed his gaze. Hotch was holding out his fist, palm up. And slowly, he uncurled his fingers. Rossi winced inwardly at the sight of the little golden ring with a ruby set in the band. It's mate, bearing a fire opal, rested on the ring finger of Hotch's left hand.

"… This can't be happening." Hotch breathed, his voice shaking.

"Come on, Aaron. We're going after him." Rossi said. Hotch blinked in confusion. "He always carries them southeast. Towards the wetlands. We're taking a chopper and hunting him down." Hotch blinked again, and then his eyes cleared and darkened. The distraught Aaron Hotchner disappeared and SSA Hotchner fell neatly into place.

"Let's move."

* * *

Reid struggled as the creature's hands roamed over his body, claws shredding clothes… scraps fluttered away on the wind. One shoe dropped, splashing into a hotel pool as they flew over it. His phone fell from his pocket, followed a moment later by his wallet. Both fell into the hotel's parking lot, the phone smashed to pieces. Reid sobbed in fear as he watched the ground quickly dropping out from under him. He could see the coast… then he could make out the barrier island of Long Boat Key… The lights of the city grew smaller and smaller. He could see the moon sparkling on the ocean's surface. Then, wisps of clouds appeared as he was carried higher and higher.

His naked body fell still as he stopped struggling, and the cool wind whipped through his hair. He gasped in surprise when they burst through a cloud, the moisture clinging to his skin and making him shiver. He began to struggle for oxygen as the air grew thinner and thinner. His ears popped with the change in pressure as they continued to climb higher and higher… it grew cold.

Then the talons loosened their grip and Reid let out a terrified cry. He had no desire to skydive naked in the dark with no parachute. But the clawed feet simply passed him upwards into the grip of the clawed hands. Then he was being held against a warm chest and he couldn't help but press his body into it as the frigid wind nipped at his exposed skin and his frightened tears froze on his eyelashes.

Slowly, he closed his eyes. The great beast was purring to him, chest vibrating. With a small whimper he nuzzled closer, feeling and hearing the purring as well as the beating of the demon's heart in his chest. It was soothing… And the incubus was so warm… And Reid was so cold… so sleepy… In the back of head he knew that his drowsiness probably could be partially blamed on oxygen deprivation… Those thick, powerful arms held him close, and then suddenly the beating wings dropped and wrapped around them. Reid moaned softly at the warmth that came from the leathery membranes… it tingled on his skin and filled his entire being. He felt gravity take over and they began to fall.

The wind roared around them as they dropped like stones, but Reid didn't care. The lack of oxygen, the warmth of the wings and the strong purring mixed with the sensation of free-fall created euphoria. Then, there were warm lips on his, and a hot, thick forked tongue probed into his mouth.

Then the world faded and darkness took over…

* * *

The chopper set down in the park. Mulder, Scully, Hotch and Rossi all hopped in and it took off only moments later.

"Emily says that Reid's phone is off." Rossi called. "Garcia can't track him!"

"The victims said that he stripped them as he carried them away!" Scully shouted over the noise from the prop. "If it fell, it could have broken!"

"We need to head to the marshes!" Mulder told the pilot, and the chopper was off.

* * *

Reid was slow to wake. One of the things that helped to draw him into awareness was the sound of a helicopter. He was lying on something soft… He slowly opened his eyes. He seemed to be in some kind of hammock in a cave… the material was… strange. He looked down at it, ran his fingers over it. It felt like silk. But it was made of thick, black strands. As he began to look around, he realized that this so-called cave was actually made of the material. It was like a giant trap made by a massive funnel-web spider… And the spider was currently standing at the entrance, watching the chopper's searchlight fading into the distance.

One of his pointed ears twitched and Asmodai turned, fixing glowing golden eyes on Reid. The young man froze, his own eyes widening. His heart began to pound in his chest. Those full, sensual lips curved up in a smirk and the demon made his way over. His tail lashed as his eyes molested the young agent with their gaze, lingering on his thighs.

"… Please…" The young man gasped, trembling.

"Shhhh…" Asmodai hissed, finally standing before Reid. He reached out to touch the boy's face, but Reid recoiled, violently. Asmodai frowned. "There is no use resisting. You should accept and enjoy…"

"No." Reid snarled. "My body is NOT yours to touch." He saw the incubus tense.

"No one is off limits to me." He snarled. "You will beg for my touch before I am done with you!" And he lunged. Reid let out a shriek and threw himself to the floor, scrambling towards the exit. Wind blasted around him, and a moment later Asmodai landed nimbly between his prey and the exit. His wings were flared out, blocking Reid's path. Reid fell back and stared up at him.

"Don't… Please…" He pleaded, shaking his head in his denial at what he knew was coming. He jerked back when Asmodai reached for him, but thick fingers closed around his upper arms in a bruising, iron grip. Reid writhed, trying to reign in his breathing before he started to hyperventilate. He was spun around and pushed down to the floor until he was on his hands and knees. He let out a broken wail of helpless despair as hands roamed over his naked body, leaving a trail of fiery pleasure in their wake…

"Oh, God… please no… AH!" He yelped when claws dug into his skin.

"You will not utter His name…" The demon snarled. Reid's eyes cleared and widened.

"Get off…" He hissed. "In the name of God, I command you to release me!"

The demon hissed and beat his wings, but then there was a devastating blow on the side of Reid's head from the thick, heavy tail. Reid crashed heavily to the ground, cross eyed.

"You do not have the authority to call Him… You are nothing but a mortal…" Reid whimpered as he was again forced onto his hands and knees. A finger traced down his spine and he cried out as his body immediately lit up in desire. He sobbed as he felt his length swell and harden, and his skin tingled.

"Don't worry…" Asmodai hissed as his hands caressed the trembling body. "You won't remember any of this…" And a fog enshrouded Reid's mind. The body was awake and aware, but the mind was not. The rest of the night would be nothing but a dream to the young man when he awoke… The memory would be there, but just barely. If he tried to reach out and grasp it, it would retreat into darkness, and be lost. And that was for the best…

None had ever survived what he would put that vulnerable body through with their sanity intact…

All night he used the fragile form, relishing the cries of pain/pleasure that rose from swollen lips… He was not ready when the time had come for him to return the boy… But he took him in his arms and took flight.

It took a while for him to find a section of beach that pleased him… when he did, he landed softly in the sand and gently laid the limp form down. He ran a finger down the pale cheek, then turned and disappeared into the fading night, leaving Spender Reid lying in the sand barely breathing, to be found by an innocent volunteer on his morning sunrise patrol, searching for sea turtle nests…

* * *

As the sun began to rise, a man stumbled down the beach, nearly losing a shoe in the process. His eyes were wide and frantic, staring at the boy in the sand. The young man who had found him backed away. He had taken off his shirt and draped it over the unconscious youth's hips, trying to preserve what shreds of dignity remained. He looked up as the man in a suit dropped to his knees, and other people came pouring over the hill. Sirens could be heard, getting closer. The young volunteer stepped back as the man laid a hand on the face of the boy in the sand.

"Oh God…" Hotch breathed, gently brushing hair out of Reid's face, wincing at the semen spattered over his skin. "Spencer…" He pressed his fingers to Reid's throat. He found the pulse easily. It was slow and quiet, but it was strong and steady. A moment later, Mulder and Scully were kneeling on Reid's other side, while Morgan dropped to his knees beside Hotch. He frowned, staring down at Reid's legs. Then, slowly, he reached out and drew the shirt up Reid's thighs.

"… Oh man…" He winced, looking away from. Agent Scully was taking Reid's pulse and respiration, and when the EMT's drove the ambulance down onto the beach and climbed out, she went to meet them.

"Rape victim, looks like he's been beaten." She said. "Pulse and respiration are on the low side but within normal limits, he's going to need to be treated for this as well as exhaustion and dehydration."

Mulder stood and moved aside when they reached Reid, and then assisted Morgan in forcing Hotch to get out of the way. He frowned when he felt the Unit Chief's arm shaking under his hand.

"He's gonna be okay, Hotch." Morgan said. Once Reid had been transferred onto the stretcher and was being lifted into ambulance, Morgan and Mulder let Hotch go to ride in with the young man, then turned and met each other's glances. Then, wordlessly, they headed up to the cars to follow the bus in.

Rossi and Emily went to interview the volunteer who had found Reid, and JJ went to head off the media that was already circling like sharks who smelled blood. Scully went to Agent De Leon and headed up the investigation of the crime scene, all the while trying to compartmentalize… but it was hard knowing that the blood on the sand had come from a brutal sexual assault on a dear friend…

At the hospital, Hotch ordered a rape kit by flashing his badge around and informing them that HE was Reid's emergency contact and had Power of Attorney when Reid was unable to make decisions for himself. But not even those made the doctor allow him to stay with Reid while he was seen to. Hotch ended up pacing back and forth in the waiting room while Morgan moved around from standing at the window to sitting and bouncing his leg to ruffling through magazines to joining Hotch in his pacing. Mulder sat calmly, observing the two agitated agents and the other people in the waiting room who were watching them, nervously.

Rossi and Emily joined them an hour later, and thirty minutes after that, JJ and Scully. Now the other people in the waiting room were VERY on edge, watching this group of people carrying guns as they shuffled and paced and fidgeted about.

Another forty five minutes later and an odd woman hurried in, eyes wide and blood shot.

"… Garcia." JJ gasped, standing. Mulder and Scully looked up and laid eyes on the Technical Analyst for the first time. Mulder quirked an eyebrow at the woman's red pigtails held in place by sparkly black and purple scrunchies. She was wearing a purple dress with a black shawl, black sash and black platform boots that came up to her knees with black fishnet stockings. She was rolling a suitcase behind her with a laptop case strapped to it.

Morgan walked over and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh God, Morgan… What did he do to him?"

"We don't know the details yet, Penelope." Morgan said, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly.

"Did… Did he… you know…" Garcia trailed off, tears in her eyes. Morgan shook his head at her, a questioning look on his face. "Did he rape him?" Morgan winced and was unable to meet her gaze at that. Garcia stared at him, then broke down. Morgan and JJ escorted her over to a chair and sat down with her. Mulder and Scully glanced at each other.

It was two hours later that they heard a woman's voice echo through the waiting room.

"Agent Reid?"

"DOCTOR Reid." Hotch heard himself say as he stood. He walked over, the team scurrying after him.

"We're treating him for exhaustion and dehydration." The woman said, leading the group down the hall. "He's resting right now."

"Has he woken up?" Mulder asked.

"No." The doctor said. "He's exhausted. We have him on fluids and a course of anti-biotics and painkillers. Please…" She said, stopping at the door to the hospital room and holding up a hand to the group. "Do not try to wake him. He needs to rest. Let him wake on his own." The group nodded, silently.

"… If I tell you only two at a time… will I get a face full of badges and threatening glares?"

"… Probably." Garcia said with a grin. The doctor's lips twitched. She nodded and pushed the door open, stepping back to allow them in. She watched them all creep in one by one on tip toes, taking great care to be as quiet as possible. Once they were all in, she gently closed the door.

The group of eight stood around the bed. Reid was resting at a forty five degree angle, one arm outstretched with an IV in it, and the other arm was draped over his stomach. His head was turned to the left, cheek resting on the pillow. His lips were slightly parted and his hair fell into his face in tousled curls, damp and freshly washed, as was the rest of his body. His torso was bare, and was littered with bruises and several bandages that covered up deep scratches and claw marks.

Hotch reached into his pocket and drew out the ring that he had inadvertently pulled from his lover's finger while trying to keep him from being carried away. He took Reid's left hand and gently slid the ring onto his finger, then reached up brushed the wayward strands out of Reid's face.

"At… at least he looks peaceful?" Garcia offered. Hotch gave a weak smile, trailing fingertips down the bruised cheek and a thumb over the swollen lower lip.

"Looks can be deceiving…" Hotch murmured, and the group slowly settled in. Hotch pulled up a chair while Rossi, Mulder and Morgan went to commandeer more. When they returned, Hotch had offered his chair to Scully and he himself had removed his suit coat and slid onto the bed behind Reid, letting the boy rest against his chest. The others made themselves as comfortable as possible and sat back to watch over Reid as he unconsciously nuzzled into his elder lover and slept on.

* * *

Next time Reid must relive his sexual assault, and Asmodai takes a new victim.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The first sign that Reid was beginning to wake was the soft sigh and twitch of his fingers. Hotch's eyes immediately opened and he looked down at his lover's face, cheek resting on his chest. He smiled slightly. Reid's color was much better and he didn't seem as gaunt. He had been sleeping for just over eighteen hours straight, and the doctor was considering putting in a urinary catheter if he didn't wake soon…

A few minutes later, there was another sigh, this one accompanied by a tiny whimper. Hotch vaguely registered all of the movement around the room as the team plus two began to register the sounds coming from Reid. One by one, they slowly approached.

Hotch adjusted Reid in his arms and caressed his bruised cheek.

"Spencer?" He called, gently. He was rewarded with a slight frown and moan and head turning into the touch of his hand. Lips parted and moved as if the doctor were trying to speak. "Come on, Spencer… wake up…" It was several long seconds before the youth squirmed with a frustrated whine, but then he stiffened and hissed, face contorted in pain. And finally, his eyes fluttered open. The team leaned in, eager to see their youngest colleague awake. Reid's eyes widened and darted around and he shrank back, until he realized that he was pressing himself back into another warm body. He gasped and jerked away.

"Give him room." Scully ordered, and began ushering the other agents back from the bed as Reid's breathing took on a panicked pace. He rolled away from Hotch and curled up. Hotch frowned, but didn't pursue him.

"Reid?" He called.

"… A-Aaron?" Reid whimpered, slowly lifting his head and looking around. Recognition filled his eyes and he began to calm down. He tensed briefly at a hand on his back, but relaxed when it began to rub soothing circles. He slowly scooted back and curled up to Hotch's body, eyes staring off into space. Then he waited… waited for someone to say something… but no one did. No one could bring themselves to break the silence… no one could allow themselves to be the one to ask Reid to relive the nightmare…

It was nearly ten minutes of silence before Reid couldn't take it anymore…

"You did everything you could." He said, softly. "Don't blame yourselves for this… it's not your fault. Any of you." They all stared at him. "It's mine."

THAT brought an explosion of denials from everyone in the room. Reid jumped, startled.

"I never should have run ahead and left you behind! I never should have let us get separated!" Mulder said, vehemently.

"I shouldn't have paired us up like that." Hotch was saying. "We should have been in groups of three or four."

"We should have had a chopper ready, just in case!" Rossi was snarling angrily.

"We should have had snipers in place!" Morgan cried. "God, we were so STUPID!"

"We should have run into that park after you the moment you said that you thought Mulder was with you! We shouldn't have just… STOOD THERE!" JJ was crying.

"We should have been better equipped. Had more man power, had equipment to capture this thing… SOMETHING!" Prentiss ranted.

Garcia was in tears, stroking Reid's hair and kissing his face and telling him over and over again that it was in no way his fault, she should have been there to protect her babies and she hates it when she finds out something's happened to someone but something like this was just too much and she never should have allowed them to take this case (as if she had a say in it) and Oh God, can he EVER forgive her for not being there when he needed, and from there on out Reid couldn't understand a damn word she was saying through her tears.

The only silent person was Dana Scully. And it was her silence in all the noise that drew Reid's attention to focus on her. They stared at each other and then she approached, reaching out and taking Reid's hand. The others grew silent.

"… Are you ready to tell us what happened?" She asked softly. Reid averted his eyes and sighed.

"I… I really don't remember much of it…" He mumbled.

"But… what you do remember?"

Reid looked at her, then looked around at the others.

"Do you want them to leave?" She asked.

"… We all know what will happen if I go into it… the… the reaction… I don't know if I can stop it…" He mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"What reaction?" Garcia asked. The room was silent. Finally, Hotch sighed.

"When the victims told the story, the further into it… and the more detailed they got… they began to detach and grew aroused." He said.

"Oh…" Garcia mumbled.

"Who are you comfortable with staying?" Scully asked Reid.

"… Aaron…" Reid said, softly. "And… you and Mulder, I guess… and… Morgan?" He offered. Everyone looked at him. "… M-Maybe Rossi?"

"It's okay, kid." Rossi said, smiling and laying a hand on Reid's ankle from where he stood at the foot of the bed. "You can have as many or as few as you want. We won't take it personally."

"… Hotch, Morgan, and Mulder and Scully…" Reid said softly. And silently, the others slipped out.

"… Why would he be okay with Mulder and Scully over us?" JJ asked.

"Maybe because they don't see him regularly like we do." Emily said. "And it also may not be because he's COMFORTABLE with them… but because of what our UnSub is and what they work with, maybe he felt that they should stay and hear what he has to say."

"I think that's probably the reason." Rossi said.

"Okay…" Garcia said. "I can understand Hotch… But why Morgan?"

"Morgan is Reid's best friend." Rossi said. "And in many ways, his confidant. And it may also be because Morgan was present when we found Reid on Arturo Coronado's yacht. If Reid becomes sexually aroused, it won't be the first time Morgan has seen him in that state. But more than anything… he trusts Morgan with anything and everything, including his life and dignity." And the girls all nodded. The four slowly sat down to wait…

* * *

Reid took a deep breath, staring down at his pale fingers clutched in Morgan's dark hand and feeling Hotch's hand running up and down his spine.

"Take your time…" Scully said, gently. Reid nodded.

"… He didn't head straight southeast…" Reid said softly. Mulder frowned.

"Which way did he go?"

"… Up." Reid whispered. "At an angle… southeast and upwards… And eventually his flight path was vertical… He… stripped me naked, and I could see the land below us… and the sea… And then we went through a cloud. God, it was so cold. I… I stopped fighting, then. My ears popped. Then, he held me against his chest… I was freezing… And the higher we got, the colder I got. I grew weak… and confused. I could feel the air thinning. I closed my eyes and… I could hear him… purring. I got sleepy. Lightheaded. And then, we were falling. His wings wrapped around me… They made me warm… and then his kissed me." Reid winced. "He… Had a long forked tongue… I couldn't move… I couldn't make a sound. And then I think I passed out."

Morgan frowned when he felt Reid's hand begin to shake. "When I woke up, I was in this… nest of sorts… it was like a tunnel of black silk threads. Like a Tunnel-Weaving spider, y'know? And he was there, watching a helicopter." He blinked and looked up and Morgan's soft curse. "I knew it was you…" Reid said softly, squeezing Morgan's hand. The man looked at the youth, who was still keeping his eyes averted. "I tried to run, but he cornered me. I… I remember I said… I said 'God… please no' and he got angry with me… He told me not to say His name. So… I commanded him to release me." Reid said, and snorted, flashing a humorless smile. "In the name of God." He shook his head. "Maybe if I were a man of faith, it would have worked.

"Anyway, he hit me. Hard. Probably gave me a concussion. But… he put me on my hands and knees and… He ran a finger down my spine…" Reid stopped and Morgan, Mulder and Scully watched him as his eyes moved in and out of focus for a moment. "And… I started to… It made me feel good… He touched me all over… wherever he touched me, my skin started to burn…" He squirmed, his breathing beginning to pick up. But he frowned and shook his head slightly trying to concentrate.

"I… I got an erection… And then he told me that I wouldn't remember any of it. But… I do…" Reid writhed under the sheets, rolling onto his back, eyes closed. He winced and shoved the little clip off of his finger that was monitoring his heart rate, irritated at the sound of his pulse speeding up. Hotch frowned, staring down into Reid's glazed eyes as his face grew flushed.

"I got… light headed." Reid gasped, his trembling spreading to the rest of his body. "Oh God…"

"Then what, Dr. Reid?" Scully asked firmly, leaning over Reid's bed and staring down into the eyes he was desperately trying to clear.

Reid whimpered, grimacing slightly. "H-Hands…" He panted, tears sparkling in his eyes. "oh… oh God… Uh, something… b-between my… GOD!" He threw his head back.

"Spencer…" Hotch called, taking the boy's face in his hands and staring him in the eye. "Look at me… come on now… focus." Reid fought to do that, gazing up into the hard stare.

"Uhnnn… Then…" He closed his eyes and his face contorted, tears running down his cheeks as he cried. "Then he was inside of me and it hurt so bad!" Reid broke into sobs. "And I was screaming and he was moaning and I was bleeding and he just kept hurting me and it didn't end!" Reid thrashed.

The agents around him moved; Morgan and Mulder each took one of Reid's arms and pinned them down to the bed by his sides. Hotch had climbed onto the bed and sat astride Reid's thighs, hands holding his hips as still as he could.

"Keep going, Dr. Reid…" Scully called, laying a cool hand on his hot, sweaty face.

"I can't… I can't…" Reid cried piteously, rolling his head from side to side.

"Come on, Spencer…" Hotch said gently. "Please…" Reid begged, writhing. "Please… please… please… please pleasepleasepleaseplease—GOD!" He sobbed. "AHHNNG!"

"Hotch! Do somethin', man!" Morgan shouted, and Hotch leaned forward, bringing his hand across Reid's face in a sharp slap.

"REID!" He barked. But Reid gave no sign that he heard.

"We should leave." Mulder said, looking uncomfortable.

"… Go." Hotch said with a nod, sliding off of the bed and laying a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "All of you. I'll handle this." Morgan didn't need to be told twice. He fled the room, the X Files Agents on his heels.

When they reached the waiting room, the rest of the team stood to greet them.

"Well?" Emily asked. Morgan just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Garcia.

"That son of a bitch raped him twice and forced Reid to perform fellatio on him. And that's just what Reid remembers. There's more. But it sounds like this bastard put him into some… trance or something. What Reid told us he did would have taken MAYBE an hour… but he had Reid for nearly five hours."

"And judging by the condition of his body…" Scully said slowly. "I'm willing to wager that he was sexually assaulted for the entire duration of that time." She stopped when Garcia sobbed in response, and JJ's tears started again.

"… We need to have guards posted at his room." Mulder said, frowning. "And we need everyone to keep an eye on him when he's released."

"You… you think he'll return for him?" JJ asked, weakly.

"… Considering the state of arousal reliving it put him in… yes." Mulder said, and this time JJ let out a soft sob.

* * *

Hotch went to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth, returning and cleaning his lover's body before getting him situated again.

"… A'Rnn…" the boy mumbled. Hotch looked up at him. Reid was staring at him through hooded eyes that were glazed and unfocused.

"Spencer?" He called gently, moving up to stand by Reid's head. Reid slowly closed his eyes and sighed, exhaustion evident in his form. Hotch reached out and gently caressed the younger profiler's face, and winced when tears fell from his eyes. "Oh Spencer, don't…" He whispered, and Reid could hear the heartbreak in his superior's voice. But that only made it worse.

When Rossi poked his head in to check on them, Hotch was sitting on the bed, Reid curled up in his arms crying his little heart out into the Unit Chief's chest. The team slowly crept back in, watching the man gently rocking their youngest team member while running a hand up and down the thin back that was covered in bruises and claw marks, just like his chest.

He twitched when he felt a hand on his leg, but he recognized the comforting touch of the team's Mother Hen, Garcia. No one spoke, they just let him get it all out. When he had quieted down to sniffles and hiccups, Hotch gently laid him down on the bed and tucked him in. Reid watched him through barely-open eyes. The man smiled up at him and ran his fingers through Reid's hair. Reid sighed and let his eyes fall closed. He was asleep almost instantly.

"… Now what?" Emily asked, softly. Rossi sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Depends… How do you stop a diabolical entity that has taken physical form? Do you capture it? Kill it? Exorcise it? This is going to be… very different…"

"Well, whatever we think of, we need to think of it fast…" Mulder said, staring out the window. "Before he comes for Dr. Reid again…"

Morgan joined him at the window. "Son of a bitch…" The profiler breathed. "He's here." The rest of the group rushed to the window. On the building across the way, the great beast threw his wings open and leaped into the air, disappearing into the sky with a few powerful down sweeps of his wings.

"Storm is coming." Scully said casually, and they watched the lightning light up the sky to the west…

* * *

Rebecca Wood tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear, inhaling deeply. Rain was coming… the smell of ozone hung thick on the air. The wind gusted and the gray sky roiled overhead. She picked up the pace. She heard a whooshing sound behind her, and brushed it off as one of the palm trees she had passed whipping about in the wind. But then she gasped as there was a harsh pressure on her shoulders and her feet left the ground. She stared downwards at the ground dropped out from under her.

"Oh!" She gasped, then looked up. And then she screamed at the sight of the creature carrying her before they ascended into the storm clouds and she couldn't see anything at all…

The rain pounded on Reid's hospital room window all night long, but the boy wasn't disturbed. He was too tired. But Mulder watched the storm from the window of his hotel room as he tried to take the storm outside as inspiration for his own brainstorming of how to stop this beast from taking more victims, unaware that another had already been taken. Unaware that this one would be different…

This one had a medical condition…

This time, when he landed on the beach, the body he laid to rest in the sand was beyond exhaustion…

This time, the naked body found on the beach wasn't breathing…

* * *

Mulder, Scully, Rossi and Prentiss stared down at the young blonde, her body spattered with sand that had been tossed upon her by the rain that still fell.

This time, there was no blood on her; the rain had washed it away.

This time, the prints in the sand were much more detailed and defined. Morgan oversaw CSI making a plaster cast of the print while filling Hotch in at the hospital; the Unit Chief hadn't wanted to leave Reid's bedside, and the team talked him into staying there, pointing out that Reid was supposed to be kept under guard. Garcia was already tap tap tapping away on her laptop in the corner of Reid's room, working on… well… anything to feel useful, though everyone knew that her skills as a Technical Analyst were going to be far from helpful on bringing this serial rapist in… If he COULD be brought in…

When Reid woke, Hotch knew he had to break the news…

"Spencer…"

"Mm?" Reid sighed, blinking up at him.

"… They found another one on the beach this morning." He said. Reid blinked, then paled and turned away. But he looked back a moment later, frowning when Hotch said, "This one was different." Reid cocked his head inquisitively. "… This one didn't survive." Hotch said quietly. The tapping in the corner grew silent as Garcia held her breath, waiting for Reid's reaction. The boy drew in a deep breath, then let it out, a pained look on his face. Hotch laid a gentle hand on Reid's chest, and the boy covered it with one of his own.

Neither one of them spoke.

* * *

Next time...

_"He's coming for Reid!" Emily suddenly cried, pulling her sidearm and raising it. The team turned and followed her gaze. Asmodai was diving towards them, his eyes fixed on the youngest agent running as fast as he could, desperate to escape._


	6. Chapter 6

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Two days after Rebecca's body was discovered, Reid and Hotch walked into the field office, side by side. They had come straight from the hospital. Reid refused to be taken off of the case. He was walking with a bit of a limp, but his resolve seemed to have hardened.

"Dr. Reid…" Scully said, standing as he walked in. "Are you sure you're—"

"This wasn't first time I was raped, and I know perfectly well that it may not be the last. Right now, I want to make sure that this bastard never hurts another innocent person again." Reid growled. Mulder and Scully stared at him in shock.

"Wait… WHAT?" Mulder blurted. But Reid didn't answer. He shoved one of the corkboards aside and walked back to the wall where a large map was. Then he grabbed a handful of markers and thumbtacks and dove into attempting to make a geographical profile. Hotch just sighed, watching his lover work. He knew that Reid was only doing this because he needed to feel that he was doing something, and this particular thing was something that Reid felt comfortable doing. So Hotch allowed it, though they all knew that it probably wouldn't help… not with this UnSub… But no one bothered trying to point this out… they all understood Reid's need to throw himself into this task, and so they let him…

"Hey…" Everyone turned when Garcia looked up. "… It's five thirty." She exclaimed. Everyone looked at the clock. Sure enough. It was five thirty. Reid was still working his geographic profile, and the map was COVERED in scribbles.

Morgan had re-arranged the evidence board seven times, and Prentiss had tried in vain to find SOMETHING the victims had in common… Rossi had been going back and forth flipping through the files and a Bible, while Scully had gone over the autopsy report on Rebecca Wood and the medical reports of the other victims over and over again. Mulder had buried himself in a mountain of books on religion and demons and demonology that he had picked up from the local library. Hotch had migrated about between each and every person, checking on their "progress" as if he was hoping that by keeping tabs on everyone, he could make a connection between everything they were investigating. Every now and then he would have Garcia check something, which she happily did… She just wasn't into her Tetris game today…

"What's your point?" Hotch asked.

"My point is." Garcia said, standing. "WE need a break! We need to get some food and get our minds off of this case before we burn ourselves out." Everyone stared at her for a moment, before Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"She's right. We need to refuel, recharge and reset." He said.

"Agreed." Hotch said. "Let's get some dinner and get some rest."

"Let's get some seafood!" JJ groaned.

"Already on it, kitten." Garcia said, typing away and then making a phone call. "Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for nine… Mm-hmm… two hours okay? Thank you, that would be great!" And she tossed her headset down. "Okay. We're going to a little place on the beach called The Sandbar. We can eat and finish just in time to take a walk down the beach and watch the sunset. So wear clothes you don't mind getting some sand on, and shoes you can easily take off." Everyone stared at her. "In other words… go CASUAL, not FBI." And she glared specifically at Hotch. "so ladies… we need to go shopping!"

* * *

When they all met up for dinner, Garcia was glaring. "What part of 'casual, not FBI' includes GUNS?" She cried, staring at the group before her with an exasperated look on her face. They all glanced around, and sure enough, all but JJ were wearing their side arms. Morgan just grinned. He was in a t shirt and cargo pants that allowed the legs to unzip and come off just below the knees to become a pair of shorts. And that's how he was wearing them. On his feet were a pair of cheap Wal*Mart quality sandals. Mulder was in jeans and a plain pale blue button up shirt, as was Rossi, though he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Both men were wearing sneakers, as was Hotch. He was also wearing jeans and a button up shirt, though his was white and he was wearing a God Damned TIE!

Garcia snorted and said, "Honey, loose it!" And she grabbed his tie and whipped it off, then turned and grinned at Scully. The woman blinked. She was in a white blouse with a casual black skirt and flip flops. Garcia put the tie on her, despite Scully's confused protests. Prentiss just laughed. She was in a red cami with black Capri pants and flip flops, and JJ was wearing a pink cami with a yellow skirt that came to just above her knees. Garcia was now cooing over Reid, who just grinned as she kissed his cheek and congratulated him on listening to her fashion advice; he was in khaki pants with a white button up shirt that he was NOT allowed to tuck in, and the top couple buttons undone, revealing the plain gold chain that his ring used to hang from back when he and Hotch were keeping their relationship a secret.

"Lookin' good, Ladies." Morgan announced, and offered his arms. Laughing, Garcia took the left while JJ and Emily eyed his right.

"Match you for it." Emily said to JJ. The pair stared at each other then held out the fists, beat out a count of "One, two, three!" And on three JJ flattened her hand while Prentiss fisted hers. "Damn!" Emily cried, then accepted Morgan's arm while JJ, Reid and Rossi laughed.

"Oh! That hurt, princess!" Morgan cried in mock hurt, and Hotch finally grinned, shaking his head. Reid smiled up at the man, and Hotch smiled back. They could all feel the mood lightening, and Garcia was right… mid case or not, they needed this little interlude.

"Agent Scully?" Rossi asked, offering his arm. Scully blinked in amused surprise, then smiled and accepted his arm.

"Why thank you, SSA Rossi." She said, and off they went after the others.

"Well, far be it from me to leave the lady without an escort." Mulder said, chuckling and grinning at JJ. She grinned and they linked elbows and went after the others. Reid chuckled to himself, and he and Hotch followed, the elder with his hand on Reid's lower back. They piled into the two SUV's. Hotch drove one with Reid riding shotgun with Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia in the back, and Rossi drove the other, with Scully riding shotgun with Mulder and JJ in the back. They enjoyed pleasant conversation on the way to the little restaurant, and when they got there the hostess took one look at the guns on their belts, let out a little 'eep!' and sat them at a table right by the window so they could enjoy the view of the beach only yards away.

The group all settled into comfortable chatter and easy laughter as they swapped stories over the beginning soups and salads, and the chatter died down a bit when they received their entrees, but picked up again when they decided to indulge in coffee and dessert.

"—so I reached the top floor, and when I passed the elevator Morgan all but FELL out and Reid looked like he was ready to pass out." Hotch was chuckling as he sipped his coffee. Reid was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Every time Morgan tried to do something to HELP the situation the elevator would give this God awful LURCH…" He groaned.

"Well, it's not like YOU were doing anything kid!"

"I was holding still so as not to strain anything on the elevator equipment that might have resulted in us falling to our deaths!" Reid cried, waving a hand. "YOU were jumping up and down!" Morgan snorted.

"No, you just whimpered for Hotch like a scared puppy!"

Reid glared at Morgan, but Hotch turned and grinned at Reid.

"Awww… really?" He asked, chuckling. The others joined him as Reid flushed a very pretty shade of pink and looked out the window, suddenly finding the sand pipers running up and down the beach to be very fascinating. "Spencer?"

"D-Did you know that Long Boat Key is actually a barrier island that's half in—"

"Reid…" Hotch sighed.

"—Sarasota County and half in Manatee County and really just has one main road the runs the length of the island, Gulf of Mexico Drive, and sits between the Gulf of—"

"Spence!" JJ laughed.

"—Mexico and Sarasota Bay and is a—"

"REID!" Nearly the entire table chorused and Reid stopped, eyes wide. He flushed and quickly looked out the window again, making them laugh.

"Ooooh… the sun is about to set!" Garcia suddenly squealed. "Let's walk on the beach!" The men raised their eyebrows, but the girls were all for it, so the men relented. Ten minutes later, shoes had been removed and were being carried by their owners as the group of nine walked down the beach watching the sunset. Garcia and Morgan led the way, arms linked. Rossi followed, arms linked with Emily and JJ, who were more holding him prisoner than anything… he had tried to wait for them "by the cars", which the ladies had easily translated into "You go ahead, I'm gonna get a drink".

Mulder and Scully followed, both thoroughly amused with the team of profilers they were working with. Lastly came Hotch and Reid, arms wound around the other's waist.

"You know…" Reid said, softly. Hotch looked down at him. "… I've never been to the beach before."

"… You're kidding!" Hotch exclaimed, then looked down into Reid's innocent, sad eyes. He sighed and winced. "… You're not." Reid shook his head.

"When would I have ever been able to go to the beach?" Reid pointed out.

"… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"… For all the things you missed out on growing up." Hotch murmured, and Reid just smiled slightly.

"I love you, Aaron." He said, tilting his head to rest his cheek on Hotch's shoulder. The man smiled, turning and kissing the top of Reid's head, his hair shining red in the light of the sunset.

"Ohhhh…" They both looked up when they heard Garcia gasp. "God, those colors are GORGEOUS!"

"They're actually made by all of the…" Reid began, but trailed off at several groans and dirty looks. "Uh… by the uh… beauty of the… world around us?" He offered, sheepishly. Most of the team gave him looks of amused irritation, but Hotch just chuckled and put an arm around Reid's shoulders. The group stood there, watching the sun set into the ocean.

"You know…" Garcia hissed loudly, leaning towards Hotch who was standing beside her. "Now would be a good time to propose!"

"… WHAT?" Hotch, Reid and Morgan all blurted, and everyone stared at Hotch while Hotch just stared at Garcia.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Morgan said, holding up his hands. "Hotch! You're proposing to Reid?"

"You're… WHAT?" Reid squeaked, as red as the setting sun.

"… Penelope… Where in God's name did you get that idea?" Hotch demanded to know.

"… Just a suggestion." The woman said with a smile, and shrugged. Reid blinked several times, then scowled.

"Garcia… that was NOT funny." The young man snorted.

"No. It wasn't." Hotch agreed, wrapping an arm around Reid again. The others were chuckling.

"Oh, I dunno. I think the look on your face was pretty funny, Hotch." Morgan said, and Hotch gave him a withering glare that made Garcia laugh in diabolical amusement. Rossi just shook his head, grinning.

"Aaron, I'd be more worried about her giving Reid ideas." He said, and Hotch immediately turned and eyed Reid, warily.

"I am NOT getting ideas." Reid grumbled, crossing his arms and glowering at the waves chasing sand pipers up and down the beach.

"SHHH! It's setting!" JJ exclaimed from next to Reid, and the group managed to quiet down and focus on the scene before them. Reid sighed in contentment as Hotch drew him close, and JJ took Reid's hand. Reid smiled and pulled his hand away, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. JJ smiled back and curled her arm around Reid's waist. Hotch smiled down at the both of them. Morgan draped one arm around Garcia, and the other around Prentiss, who smiled at the gesture. Rossi, Mulder and Scully stood a bit off to the side.

The group watched as the sun began to sink into the sea, each and every one of them focusing on forever etching this scene into their memory. Hotch turned and pressed a kiss to Reid's forehead, and the youngest profiler smiled in response, eyes glowing as he felt the sand under his toes and took in the sight and sound of the ocean sun set; the first he had ever seen. He didn't even notice Garcia poking Morgan and pointing at him. But the pair watched him and grinned at the eager look on Reid's face.

"If I ever have a kid…" Garcia murmured. "I want him to be JUST like him!" Morgan grinned.

"Geeky?"

"Smart and sweet and innocent and completely in love with the world." Garcia clarified. "The little things are what makes life sweet to him. Look at him! He's happy as can be, just watching the world he lives in, and savoring his presence in it." Morgan chuckled. "I want to have a little genius just like him." She winked at Morgan. "Maybe with your looks?"

"You ain't getting a baby genius with ME as your Sperm Donor, Penelope." Morgan chuckled, and Garcia grinned.

"New genetic experiment… a combination of you and Reid."

"Oh God…" Morgan groaned, rolling his eyes with a smile.

As the sun sunk below the sea, the group let out a collective sigh.

"Okay Hotch." Garcia said. "Let's see a kiss on the beach worthy of the movies!"

"… Excuse me?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her.

"Humor us, Hotch." Emily said with a grin. Hotch blinked.

"Help him out a little Spence." JJ encouraged.

"What?" Reid blurted, flushing. A moment later, Garcia grabbed Hotch and JJ grabbed Reid, and they pushed the two men together, Reid stumbling into Hotch's arms with a squeak.

"Oh man…" Morgan chuckled.

"Ummmm…" Scully said slowly, and Rossi chuckled.

"Just smile and nod." The veteran profiler advised the X Files Agents. Mulder snickered to himself.

Further down the beach, JJ and Garcia had bullied Hotch into holding Reid, who was hiding his face in the elder's shoulder as he tried valiantly not to laugh. But finally, Hotch laid a hand on Reid's face and lifted it up, smiling down at the younger agent. Reid blinked up at him, then flushed bright red.

"Oh dear God… you… you…"

"I know better than to go against Garcia when she's in this mood…" Hotch chuckled, and pulled Reid tight against his own body, pressing his lips to Reid's. Garcia let out an excited squeak as Reid's eyes fluttered, then closed. Rossi, Morgan and Mulder all raised their eyebrows as Reid curled his arms around Hotch's neck and returned the kiss with a passion that the group wasn't used to seeing in their gentle companion.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Hotch and Reid immediately broke apart and stared at Garcia, checking the image on her digital camera. "… This is SO going to be the wallpaper on my personal laptop!" She announced, as JJ and Emily inspected it, grinning.

"Oh, no…" Reid groaned, and Hotch chuckled.

"Ignore her…" Hotch said, laying fingertips on Reid's cheek and turning his head back, capturing his lips again.

"Awwww… they're so SWEET!" Garcia squealed.

Reid moaned softly into Hotch's mouth, but then a jolt of sexual pleasure flared up in his core and spread throughout his entire body.

"AHH!" He cried out, jerking in Hotch's arms and throwing his head back.

"… Spencer?" Hotch asked, blinking. Reid stared at him eyes wide. Another wave swept through him.

"Oh…" He gasped, knees buckling and eyes fluttering. Hotch caught him before he fell. The others were moving in closer as he lowered Reid to the ground. Reid groaned, squirming as his body literally pulsed with sexual energy beyond his control. It pounded through him with every beat of his heart. Then, instinct made him turn his head and look up. And his eyes widened in pure, undiluted terror, the intensity of it overwhelming even the lust running through his blood.

"No…" He gasped, shoving Hotch away and leaping to his feet. "No! NO!" And he turned and broke into a run.

"He's coming for Reid!" Emily suddenly cried, pulling her sidearm and raising it. The team turned and followed her gaze. Asmodai was diving towards them, his eyes fixed on the youngest agent running as fast as he could, desperate to escape.

"REID!" Hotch shouted and he, Morgan and Mulder all turned and sprinted after the young man. They caught up quickly, and gunfire went off behind them.

Rossi's bullet ripped through the demon's stomach, Emily's through the arm of one of his wings, and Scully's hit his thigh. JJ stuck close to Garcia, determined to protect the other blonde woman.

Asmodai let out an enraged shriek and his flight path wavered as he lost control for a moment. Morgan turned and looked back.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted. Mulder lurched forwards and tackled Reid, bringing him to the ground. Morgan whirled and raised his gun, pulling the trigger. The bullet struck the demon in the chest right before the arm of his wings slammed into Morgan and Hotch sending them both crashing to the ground. The FBI Agents all watched with wide eyes as the demon crashed down onto the beach, sending a massive plume of sand flying up.

A moment later, the diabolical entity rose to his feet. Flames licked over his wounds and they were healed…

"… Oh man…" Morgan murmured. The demon's eyes were no longer yellow; they were a blazing red. He turned and stalked towards them, teeth and talons bared, tail lashing. The agents all raised their guns.

"Stop right there!" Morgan commanded. "Don't come any closer!"

"He's not going to listen, Morgan!" Rossi called. The demon suddenly dropped to all fours and charged. He flared his wings out. Morgan yelped and ducked, and Mulder flattened himself and Reid to the sand again. The others all were cut down by the wings and landed hard on their backs. Then the demon turned, wrapping his tail around Mulder's waist and whipping it to the side.

"YAAAAA!" Mulder howled as he flew through the air and landed hard on the beach several yards away. Reid let out a frightened whimper, crab scuttling backwards across the beach, eyes wide as the demon closed the distance between them in two leaps. Reid froze then, lying on his back on the sand, staring up at the beast that loomed over him on all fours.

"GET AWAY!" Morgan roared, flying through the air and landing on Asmodai's back, wrapping his arms around the demon's thick neck and his legs around his waist.

"RRRNG!" Asmodai growled in aggravated annoyance. He stood and stumbling back, trying to pry Morgan off. As he did, JJ and Garcia both scrambled over to Reid. Garcia hugged him close and JJ bravely stood between her surrogate little brother and the demon from Hell, ready to defend him with her very life. But the woman was not alone.

"… GET HIM!" Rossi howled, and he and Hotch lunged. Hotch tackled the demon around the waist, and Rossi actually managed to capture one wrist, then another, and cuff them behind the demon's back.

"HAH! I LOVE MY JOB!" Prentiss crowed, and as the tail came hurtling towards her, she grabbed hold. "WHOA! WHOA!" She yelped as the tail kept moving, despite the agent clinging to it.

"EMILY, HOLD ON!" Scully cried, and as Prentiss sailed past, she joined her, pouncing on the tail. And finally, between the two women, they managed to ground it.

"AGENT JAREAU!" Mulder shouted, charging down the hill. "THE WINGS! GET THE WINGS!" JJ blinked, then leaped forwards, and when Mulder jumped the right wing, she jumped the left. And with seven people hanging off of him, the demon finally fell to his knees.

"Give him a left, Rossi! A LEFT!" Garcia howled, punching at the air. Reid sat frozen, watching in amazement as his colleagues defended him tooth and nail.

But Asmodai had had enough. With a roar of fury, he stumbled to his feet and spun, snapping the chain on the handcuffs. Reid and Garcia watched his he flared his wings and whipped his tail out. Mulder, JJ, Scully and Prentiss flew through the air, Scully flying into the sea. As he spun, his tail caught Rossi across the chest and sent him sprawling. Then the demon seized Hotch and Morgan by the backs of their necks and threw them to the ground before him, then wrapped his hands around their throats and lifted them clear off of the ground so that their feet were dangling a good foot above the sand.

"No!" Reid cried, watching the two men thrash, clawing at the hands tightening around their throats. Then Asmodai snarled and hurled them aside. His eyes were now focused on Reid. Slowly, he smirked and his eyes flashed.

"AHHN!" Reid cried out, his elbows giving out and he slumped onto the sand, throwing his head back with a groan as his body pulsed in pleasure. Garcia whimpered, staring down at him as his face flushed and his eyes rolled back.

"Oh God…" She whimpered, then stumbled to her feet and moved between the advancing demon and her writhing Junior G-Man.

"GARCIA!" Morgan howled in horror, stumbling to his feet and charging towards them, heart in his throat. Garcia stared up at the demon towering over her, trembling in her fear. But then she set her jaw and the Agents all stared in shock as she brought her handbag crashing across the demon's jaw. Asmodai grunted and stumbled to the side. Even HIS face was one of shock and surprise, and even a bit of confusion. He turned and stared down at the bold woman, blinking as she raised the bag again. Still stunned by what she had done, he didn't have time to react as she brought her bag back down on his head again.

"YOU! STAY AWAY! FROM MY BABY!" Garcia was screaming, beating the demon back with her purse. But finally, Asmodai growled and caught her wrist, ripping the bag out of her fingers. He snarled at her, and she snarled back. The teams' Mother Hen had become a Mama Bear, and she was NOT going to back down.

"Heee-YA!" Garcia yelped, and kicked the demon as hard as she could between the legs.

Reid sat straight up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. As did all the others.

"UNNF!" Asmodai grunted, eyes popping. He stumbled to the side, releasing her. Garcia stepped back towards Reid, watching the demon cradling his damaged equipment.

"… G-Garcia?" Reid gasped. But a moment later Asmodai steadied and turned. His eyes were blazing red again, and both Reid and Garcia froze. Garcia slowly dropped to her knees beside Reid, who was shaking again.

"N-No…" Garcia cried. She wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged his head to her chest as the demon approached. "Please… don't… leave him alone…" Great hands reached out, seizing then both by the back of the neck and dragged them apart. Garcia cried loudly, reaching for Reid, who whimpered as his skin burned where the demon's touched him, and the heat trickled through him. The Agents were all stumbling towards the demon as he trailed his fingers down Reid's face, then lowered his head and kissed him. As he did, Reid's eyes swam out of focus and he went limp. Asmodai smiled and straightened, the agent hanging from his grasp. Then he opened his wings and leaped into the air.

"No! REID!" Hotch shouted, his heart pounding. "NO!"

"Oh, I don't THINK so!" Morgan gasped, watching as Reid's dangling foot struck Prentiss in the head. When the demon swooped overhead, Morgan leaped up and wrapped his arms around Reid's knees.

"Ah!" Reid yelped, startled out of the trance he had been put into, and he fell from Asmodai's hand. The demon grunted, surprised, but the talons of his feet closed around his shoulders, and then they were flying over the water.

"REID!" JJ cried. "MORGAN!"

"M-Morgan!" Reid gasped, staring down at Morgan, clinging to his legs. "ACK! My pants!"

"Damn your skinny hips, kid!" Morgan groaned as Reid's pants slipped a little. Morgan flailed his legs and began to climb.

"MY PANTS!" Reid shrieked, as with one final jerk, they fell down around his ankles. "M-Morgan…? M-My… um…"

"SHUT! UP!" Morgan groaned, his face all but in Reid's boxer-clad crotch. Reid whined and his face turned red. Morgan glanced down. It was a long way down, but they weren't at a dangerous height yet. He wrapped his legs around Reid's ankles and his hands around his waist, and he managed to drag himself up further, wrapping an arm around Reid's neck.

"You're hurting me!" Reid whimpered.

"You'll live." Morgan grunted, and pulled his pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Reid gasped.

"Hope you can swim." Morgan announced with a grin, then reached up and drew his knife across the back of Asmodai's ankle. The beast gave out a shriek as the tendons were severed and he lost his grip. Reid yelped as his left shoulder was released, and a moment later, with another shriek, he was dropped.

"AHHH! MORGAN!"

"Hold on, kid!" Morgan announced, shoving his knife back into his pocket and trying to calculate how far they were from shore.

When they hit the water, they hit hard. Morgan was momentarily stunned, but he came back to himself and kicked his way upwards. "Guh!" He gasped as his head broke the surface. "R-Reid!"

"Here!" He turned and reached out. A moment later, he clasped hands with his younger colleague.

"You okay kid?"

"Y-Yeah…" Reid gasped, and the pair began swimming for shore, nearly a mile away. They didn't know how long they had been swimming when the whine of a motor reached them. Morgan turned and began waving and shouting, and a moment later, a spot light hit them and a coast guard vessel pulled up. Both men were pulled on board and given towels. Morgan noted in amusement that Reid made sure to pull his pants back up before allowing himself to be plucked from the water.

Coast Guard took them directly to the beach where several ambulances were. Hotch and Garcia were both wading into the water as the boat approached. Morgan leaped overboard and splashed over to Garcia, grinning as she flung herself onto him. Reid was a bit more patient, allowing the Coast Guard to help him off of the boat. Within moments, he was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"I'm okay…" He mumbled, voice muffled by Hotch's shirt.

And three hours later, he was assuring the man of this fact again. The group was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Mulder to be released. He apparently might have a mild concussion. The others were covered in scrapes and bruises… the only one who didn't sustain any injury was Garcia, but she was being congratulated by the group for the shot to the nuts she gave Asmodai. JJ announced that she owed Garcia dinner when they got home, and Morgan was only to happy to announce that he would think twice before pissing off Garcia.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned as a nurse walked in. "Agent Mulder has been released."

"Finally." Reid groaned. "I am so ready to get out of here. I HATE hospitals."

"Considering how much time you spend in them, you should be used to them by now." Hotch snorted.

"That's not my fault!" Reid whined, and the group snickered at him as they all headed out. They gathered Mulder and headed back to their hotel. Reid glanced around him… the group had surrounded him, and he noted that more than one of them had their hands on their guns. He rolled his eyes with a small smile, and cuddled into Hotch's side. The man blinked down at him, raising an eyebrow at the blush in Reid's cheeks and wondering what it was all about.

The car ride was quiet, but when they got to the hotel, halfway across the lobby, Reid stopped. Hotch turned, frowning. "Reid?" He called. The others stopped and turned, too. Reid's fists were clenched at his sides and his head was bowed, hair hanging around his face and obscuring his features.

"Thank you." Reid said, staring at the floor. "All of you. If it weren't for you… right now I'd… I'd be…" They watched as he seemed to shrink in on himself, wrapping his arms around his middle and shuddering violently.

"No thanks are needed, kid." Morgan said, reaching out and placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid looked up at him. "We're a team. We protect each other." Reid stared at him, then flung his arms around Morgan's neck.

"Thank you so much…" Reid gasped. "He… he had me… and if you hadn't…"

"Pantsed you?" Morgan asked, grinning. Reid took a step back and quirked an eyebrow. Morgan chuckled. "Reid. You're my best friend, man. I'd rather die than see that bastard hurt you again."

"Come on, Spence." JJ said with a smile. "You need to get some rest. We all do." Reid looked at her and nodded, then followed them to the elevators.

* * *

Next time, Asmodai takes the team by surprise, and then takes Reid...

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It was well over an hour after going to bed that Hotch fell asleep. He had spent that entire time just sitting and watching his lover sleep. It felt like he had just gone to sleep when his phone was waking him up with its insistent ringing. There was a grumbling beside him, and Reid managed to snag Hotch's phone, which was right by his own.

"… Doc'treed…" He mumbled into the phone. Hotch opened an eye and watched his lover in sleepy amusement. "Huh? Oh… uh… right. I… I'll tell him." And he hung up, then turned an embarrassed look onto Hotch.

"Answer the wrong phone, Spencer?" Hotch asked, rolling onto his side and pressing a kiss to Reid's forehead. Reid just sighed and turned, sitting up with his back to Hotch. "Spencer?"

"… There's been another victim." Reid murmured, then stood and walked into the bathroom. Hotch closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. A new victim… He felt torn. There was a new victim because the team had prevented Asmodai from taking Reid again. And he knew that's what Reid was thinking… if Asmodai had taken Reid, some poor innocent would have been spared.

When Reid came out of the bathroom, Hotch was dressed. They switched, Hotch wetting his hands and running fingers through his hair, then brushing his teeth while Reid dressed. Then they gathered their belongings and stepped into the corridor. Within two minutes, the entire team was in the lobby. The snagged coffee, fruit, muffins and yogurt from the little breakfast area, and piled into the cars.

When they got to the beach, they all piled out. Except Reid. He sat in the back seat, staring out at the ocean, eyes wide.

"Reid?" Emily called. Reid blinked, and slowly slid out after her. "Are you okay?"

"… Yeah." Reid said, softly. He clutched his cup of coffee close, eyes wide when they victim was rolled by him on the gurney and put into the ambulance. He sighed, closing his eyes… at least this one was alive, unlike the last one…

Reid took a deep breath, drained his coffee and moved to join his team on the beach.

* * *

The team returned to station when they were done combing the dump site.

"Is it even worth it to go over victimology?" Emily asked, frowning slightly as she dropped into a chair.

"No." Reid growled. "Honestly… this is not a case for us. Profiles won't help us catch a demon."

"He's right." Hotch said, then turned and faced Mulder and Scully. "This is your call."

"… Alright." Mulder said, nodding. "We need to start researching demons. I have a stack of books over there, if Reid can help me go through those—"

"Right." Reid said, snatching one and plopping down in a chair.

"If Garcia can start gathering material from the net—"

"On it!" The woman chirped.

"Agents Rossi and Prentiss… you're both Catholic. Would you be willing to talk to any priests in the area?"

"You got it." Rossi said with a nod, and he and Prentiss left.

"Agent Morgan. Can you get maps of the wetlands and find a place he might use as a den?"

"Yeah." Morgan said with a nod.

"Agent Hotchner and Jareau." Mulder said, looking at them. "You and Scully grab De Leon and a few others and head out and talk to people who live in and around the wetlands. See if they've seen something, or if there are any stories… anything. Myths, fables, urban legends… anything."

The agents nodded and the huddle broke.

* * *

They didn't meet up again until dinner, and this time they found themselves at a tiny little restaurant that was out on a pier. It was two floors; the bottom was the kitchen and the top was the dining room. The group of nine took up nearly half of the restaurant's capacity it was so tiny.

"Where did you find THIS place?" JJ asked, looking around.

"I know where to look." Garcia said, smugly. Reid and Hotch smiled at each other. And after they had placed their order, the large group leaned in and everyone began swapping information. Conversation tapered off as they ate, but picked up once they finished. Even after they paid the bill (or stuck the Bureau with it) they all sat around for quite a while tossing around ideas and theories.

The conversation came to an abrupt stop when Reid gasped and stiffened, eyes wide.

"… Reid?" Garcia asked as the boy went pale. Slowly, Reid turned and stared at Mulder, across the table and three seats down.

"… He's here." The youngest agent breathed, before moaning and swaying where he sat, eyes rolling back and fluttering closed.

"Catch him!" Rossi yelped, leaping up and reaching out to take his own advice as Reid lost his balance. Between Hotch and Rossi, they shoved chairs aside and lowered Reid onto the floor.

"I know, I know…" Hotch growled through clenched teeth. "We have to get him out of here."

"Come on, baby…" Hotch said, and Reid looked up at the urgency in his tone. "We have to get you out of here." And he pulled Reid to his feet. Reid leaned against him as he was guided out. But as soon as he stepped out the door, Scully gasped. A large, powerful hand dropped into view over the edge of the roof and seized Reid by the shoulder.

Hotch turned at the yelp and stared in shock as Reid was lifted straight up in the air and away from his side. He turned and looked up as Reid was dragged onto the roof of the little restaurant, legs thrashing. The agents all whirled, but they couldn't see onto the roof. They stumbled down the stairs and onto the pier, and finally they saw him. The demon was standing on the roof, Reid staring up at him. He was gripping Reid's upper arms and his eyes were glowing. A moment later, Reid's entire body went limp and his head rolled back on his neck. The demon swung Reid's body up into his arms and looked down and met eyes with Hotchner. They stared at each other, and then Asmodai smirked.

"Don't…" Hotch gasped. "Please." Asmodai's smirk widened to a grin, and he threw open his wings.

"Mortals should know better than to come between me and my prey. Now you learn this the hard way."

"Please…" Hotch begged. "I'll do anything. Take me in his place… Just… don't do this to him again!"

Asmodai eyed him and cocked his head in a slow, thoughtful manner. Then, he threw his head back and laughed. "There is only one thing that I would want from you, mortal. And I'm already holding it." And he turned and sprang into the air, disappearing into the night sky, Reid in his arms.

Hotch stood frozen on the pier, devastation overwhelming him. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak… he couldn't scream in his rage or cry in his despair. He couldn't move… not to try and run to the car, or even fall to his knees.

He didn't hear Rossi on his cell, calling in a chopper. He didn't see Prentiss charging towards a car, prepared to head back to the station to pick up the maps they had of the wetlands.

He didn't hear Garcia sobbing hysterically into Morgan's chest, or JJ doing the same on Agent Scully's shoulder. The entire world had fallen away. It took the firm hand of a dear friend ten minutes later to bring him back. Hotch turned and stared at Rossi.

"Come on, Aaron." He said, and Hotch heard a chopper growing closer.

"We're gonna get this son of a bitch." Mulder said, and the team turned. There were three choppers.

JJ and Garcia headed for the cars. Hotch and Rossi got into one, Mulder and Scully in another, and Morgan in the last. Prentiss was waiting for him with the maps. And then, all three choppers were away, Garcia and JJ watching them go.

"Please…" Garcia breathed into the warm sea breeze, her hands clutched together in prayer. "Please bring my baby home safe…"

* * *

Reid was brought back to his senses by the wind caressing his body and the burning lust rushing through his veins. "Nnnnh…" He moaned, squirming slightly. He shivered as he suddenly realized that the warmth he was huddled against was purring. "Nnng… n-no…" He groaned, slowly forcing his eyes open. And he woke to a nightmare. Asmodai stared down at him, smirking. "No… NO!" He cried, and began thrashing. "NO!" Asmodai chuckled.

"No fighting, little one. You should know better…"

"No… Please no… I don't want it… I don't want it…" Reid cried, writhing in the demon's grasp.

Asmodai chuckled. "You know… your mate pleaded with me on your behalf…" The incubus hissed, running his long tongue up Reid's neck. The young man whined and leaned away, grimacing as the thick, slimy muscle continued it's journey up the side of his face. "He offered himself in trade." Reid's eyes opened and he stared up at the stars with a whimper. Then he arched his back and groaned as a hand slid up his bare chest.

"STOP!" He sobbed. "Please! Let me go!" Asmodai chuckled.

"As you wish." And he released the young profiler. Reid's eyes widened and for a moment, he didn't realize what had just happened. He was staring up in to that evil face as he dropped like a stone. Reid blinked, then slowly turned and looked down. Then, he whimpered and looked back up. A small, startled cry escaped his lips before he closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and screamed.

His body plummeted through the air, tearing through lower floating clouds in a fatal plunge towards the Gulf of Mexico.

"GOD! PLEASE!" He cried into the whistling air. Two faces immediately came to the front of his mind… Aaron, and his mother… And in that moment, he prayed for them.

"God will not save you…" Came the sudden taunting voice in his ear. Reid gasped and his eyes opened. Asmodai was behind him, matching his fall. "But I will. If you ask it of me." Reid twisted in mid air and stared at the incubus over his shoulder. Asmodai smirked. "But it is not for free… You know the price…" Reid shuddered at the hand running down his side and over his hip. The beast spun around until he and Reid were staring each other in the eye. "Well?" Asmodai hissed into Reid's ear. Reid ran it through his mind… offer up his body to feed this evil entity, suffer the physical, mental and emotional torture and agony that would pierce into the depths of his soul, or let go and abandon not only himself, but all of his loved ones…?

His mother… would she survive the news of her son's untimely demise intact?

Would Aaron? The man had taken it upon himself to protect the younger… if he died, Aaron would never forgive himself… He would spend the rest of his life suffering the torture of his own guilt.

Garcia and JJ would both be completely heartbroken. They would shed tears over him for years.

Morgan would blame himself. Prentiss would forever see this as one of her greatest failures. Rossi would do all he could, telling them that they couldn't blame themselves, while torturing himself the whole time with 'what-ifs'.

And then, out of nowhere, a voice spoke to him from the depths of his heart.

'You are stronger than him. _He cannot break you!_'

And then Reid heard his own voice.

'I'll never miss another plane again,' He had promised Gideon. And whether Gideon was here or not, that promise remained intact. Reid's resolve hardened. He would be damned if he was going to miss a plane again… and that included the plane home. He had survived so much… he would survive this. And as Morgan had told him before, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!'

The incubus watched as those eyes turned and met his own, and then long, thin arms curled around his neck and that lithe body was pressing against his own. The beast's face split into a grin.

The boy had made his choice.

* * *

When Reid awoke he was resting on a warm chest, a massive hand running up and down his spine. A thick tail was curled around his leg, the end of it waving back and forth lazily, making him shiver. There was a throbbing ache emanating from the depths of his abused body.

Slowly, he lifted his head and found himself staring into the eyes of the demon. The creature looked perfectly content, and purred. Reid flinched when he lifted a hand, but all he did was run his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You know why you are here…" Asmodai hissed, and he felt the boy tense. "You know what I need." Reid stared at him, then slowly nodded. His mind raced… this could be his chance to make a break in the case.

Slowly, he slid up closer to the demon's face, and he reached up with a hand. The demon watched him, sincere curiosity in his eyes. The long, trembling fingers brushed over the thick base of his curled horns. The demon lay there unmoving, watching the young man's face as his fingers traced the curve of the horns, up and back, then over and down, then under and forwards, then up and in to the tips by the corner of the demon's eye.

The demon closed an eye as he felt those exploring fingers cross his brow, then run down his nose and trace his cheekbone and jaw. Reid was surprised… the demon's skin felt like soft leather, and his lips were soft. His fingers ran down the beast's neck and across the broad expanse of his chest.

"May I ask you something?" Asmodai opened his eyes at the soft, timid whisper. He looked down at the innocent, nervous eyes. The boy shuddered as he ran his hand down the thin back. Then, the incubus nodded.

"Why me?" Reid asked. "Why any of us? Why… did you choose the people you chose?" The demon blinked, surprised.

"Your innocence."

"… Innocence?"

"I see in your soul that you have endured things that would destroy the innocence of most people. But yours remained."

"Why take me again? Did you not take that innocence from me the first time?"

"No. And that is why I have come for you again." The demon told him. "Very few can lay with an incubus and survive with their innocence intact. You did. And so did a few of the others." Reid sighed, looking down.

"Why have you… been attacking like this?"

"Because I must. The Hunger became too much. When it is satisfied I will return to my usual hunting pattern."

"What is that?" Reid asked. Asmodai blinked, baffled by this curious little one… none had ever… TALKED to him before… But he sighed and decided to indulge the youth.

"I usually hunt once every month or two. Spread the hunt out over the globe. Usually take them in sleep, giving them sexual dreams and feeding off of their arousal."

"But?"

"But it's not enough. And eventually I must compensate for it. And I must hunt as I have for the past few weeks. Actually taking part and having sex with them drives the flow of energy up, giving me more to feed off of."

"When does it stop?"

"When I am finished. Before I attract the attention of Him and the Host."

"… The Heavenly Host?"

"You will not speak of Them. Or Him…" The demon growled, eyes flashing.

"Who is 'Him'?" Reid asked, pushing. "God? Or Raphael?" The demon's eyes flashed, and a moment later Reid saw stars as he was backhanded to the ground

"You will NOT speak of them!" Came the snarl, and then there was a hand on Reid's head. Reid whimpered, knowing that their 'conversation' was over as the hand on the young man's head pushed him down, guiding him into place.

"As long as your purity remains intact, despite what I have done to destroy it… I will come for you…" Came the hiss. "Until I have had my fill, or until HE steps in… Close your eyes." He hissed. Reid stared him in the eye, tears rolling down his cheeks as his chest heaved with suppressed sobs. "The rest of this is not something you need to remember…" And fingertips gently forced Reid's eyes to close. Reid gave a soft, shuddering sigh and then his body went limp, head falling back with a tiny whimper.

As before, the body was awake and responsive, groaning in pain/pleasure as it was used, but the mind was in a deep, sanity-sparing trance…

But this time, just before sunrise, the team was waiting. They had the beaches under surveillance, and they were notified the moment Asmodai was spotted. However, by the time they got there the demon was gone, leaving the young profiler sprawled out on the sand, his body covered in scratches and bruises and smeared with blood.

Hotch fell to his knees, reaching out and gathering the limp body into his arms and holding him close, his own sense of failure weighing him down and bringing tears to his eyes. When the ambulance arrived he rode in with Reid, a horrible sense of déjà vu overtaking him. When they reached the hospital, he was sent to the waiting room while his lover was treated. And when Reid was finally cleaned and settled, the team filed in to see a sight they never wanted to see again.

"Oh, honey…" Garcia whimpered, reaching out and brushing damp hair out of Reid's pale face. "Oh!" They all watched as his eyes fluttered. They opened halfway and stared at Garcia. "Oh, Reid…" Reid winced slightly and his fingers twitched. She looked down, and took his hand. Reid sighed softly, and opened his eyes when Hotch took his other hand.

"Spencer…" Hotch murmured, and Reid's lips twitched slightly in a small smile. Hotch leaned over and gently kissed Reid's forehead. The boy let out a tiny mew in his throat, and he turned his head. Hotch moved back and stared down at him. "What is it?" Reid whimpered, his body twitching towards the man. His eyes fell closed.

"Hotch… he's too tired, man. He needs to sleep." Morgan said. Hotch sighed, staring down at his lover as the boy struggled to try and open his eyes.

"He's right baby." Hotch said gently, leaning over Reid. "Whatever you have to say, it can wait. You need to sleep."

"Nn… no…" Reid managed to mumble, barely audible. Hotch frowned, leaning in close.

"Spencer?" He called gently. "What is it?"

"Mmn…" Reid moaned again, and then huffed slightly.

"Come on, angel…" Hotch encouraged, gently taking Reid's face in his hands. Slowly, Reid cracked open his eyes, and he smiled slightly again. Hotch smiled back. "What is it?" He asked.

"… Hold me." Reid whispered, and let his eyes fall closed again. Hotch blinked, then straightened. Staring at Reid the whole time, he removed his shoes, coat, belt, gun and tie. Then he moved to sit on the bed, leaning against the wall. He positioned himself to he was stretched out across the bed with his legs splayed open. Reid's hips lay between them, and his torso rested on Hotch's chest.

The team watched as Reid rolled onto his side, drawing his knees up and curling into Hotch's chest with a soft sigh. Hotch smiled down at Reid, sadness in his eyes.

"Go to sleep, baby…" He murmured, holding the boy close. "I'm right here with you." And Reid did just that. His fear calmed. He felt safe in Aaron's arms… He always felt safe in Aaron's arms…

* * *

Next chapter, Reid must relive the second attack, Hotch finally snaps, and the team meets with some priests as they must prepare to face off with the demon utilizing a method they never have used before: Spiritual Warfare.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Aaron Hotchner slept all day. He slept all night. It was dawn the next day with he finally opened his eyes. He groaned slightly. His body was stiff and achy… then, he registered the gentle touches on his chest. He looked down. Reid lay there, his head on Hotch's heart. And his fingers were gently tracing a pattern over his chest. Slowly, brown eyes turned up to meet Hotch's black eyes. Hotch stared down at his lover, and the boy gave him a gentle smile.

"… Spencer." Hotch murmured and Reid sighed, nuzzling closer. "Are… you okay?"

"… Yes." Reid whispered. "Sore… but I'm fine." Hotch frowned, and Reid smiled up at him, his eyes glowing in adoration for his lover. It almost covered up the haunted emptiness that Hotch could see within his mate. "He offered me a choice."

"… He did?"

"… Surrender or die." Reid snorted, smirking in wry humor. "And I decided… I'll be damned before I leave you. The pain was a small price to pay." Hotch stared as Reid leaned up and pressed his lips to the elder's. "… I love you." Reid breathed, then slowly turned to sit leaning into Hotch's chest. He looked around at the team who had silently bore witness to the tender moment.

"Now let's get this son of a bitch before he takes any more victims. Only Morgan, Mulder and Scully, please." The team glanced around, and then Rossi, JJ, Emily and Garcia silently slipped out. Scully moved to the right side of the bed and Morgan to the left. Reid took a deep breath and stared into the eyes of Agent Mulder, standing at the foot of the bed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath and opened them. "When I came to my senses, he was holding me. I started fighting. He told me not to fight. That I knew better… I told him I didn't want this. And… And he said to me, 'You know… your mate pleaded with me on your behalf… He offered himself in trade.' I begged him to let me go." Reid closed his eyes and let out a sharp exhale, in a mockery of a laugh. "And he did. I fell."

"I screamed. I begged God to save me. He was falling with me. And he said 'God will not save you… But I will. If you ask it of me. But it is not for free… You know the price…' And he was touching me…" Reid shuddered as his body began to tingle.

"A-Ahhnn…" He gasped. "I… I couldn't help but think of my friends. My team. And… and my mom… And I had to decide; leave them all and spare myself, or…" He trailed off, feeling Hotch tighten his arms around him. "And then, I heard something. Someone very dear to me once told me, in one of the most difficult times of my life, 'You are stronger than him. He cannot break you!' And I decided to fight my way through it. And so I let him have me." Reid paused as Morgan squeezed his head, anger in his eyes.

"… He kissed me." Reid said, taking a deep breath and lifting a shaking hand to his forehead. "It hurt so much…" Reid cried. "I finally passed out..."

"Shhhh…" Hotch hissed, running his hands up and down Reid's shoulders. "Easy… you're okay…" He encouraged gently. Reid shuddered and moaned, squirming.

"Dr. Reid." Mulder called in a firm voice. Reid forced his eyes open and met the man's gaze. "Keep going." Mulder said with a nod.

"When I woke up, he was holding me. I was… aching." Reid gave a humorless laugh, running his hands over his lower abdomen. "I still am." He sighed. "I looked at him and he… touched my hair. The he said, 'You know why you are here… You know what I need.' And I… I looked at him… and then I… touched his horns… I felt them… and his face…" Reid smiled slightly. "His skin was… tough, but soft… And then I… I asked him, 'Why me? Why any of us? Why did you choose the people you chose?' And he looked at me…" Reid watched Mulder instantly put all of his focus into what he was telling him. "And he said… 'Your innocence. I see in your soul that you have endured things that would destroy the innocence of most people. But yours remained.' And I asked him why he took me again? I asked him, 'Did you not take that innocence from me the first time?' And he said 'No, that is why I have come for you again. Very few can lay with an incubus and survive with their innocence intact. You did. And so did a few of the others'."

Reid sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. "I asked him why he had been attacking like this. And he said that 'The Hunger became too much. When it is satisfied I will return to my usual hunting pattern.' I asked him what his usual pattern was, and he said 'I usually hunt once every week or two. Spread the hunt out over the globe. Usually take them in sleep, giving them sexual dreams and feeding off of their arousal. But it's not enough. And eventually I must compensate for it. And I must hunt as I have for the past few weeks. Actually taking part and having sex with them drives the flow of energy up, giving me more to feed off of.' I asked him when it would end. And… And he said 'When I am finished. Before I attract the attention of Him and the Host'."

"The host?"

"I think he meant the Heavenly Host." Reid said. "God and his angels. He told me not to speak of them. He told me not to speak of 'Him'. And I asked him who he meant… God or Raphael… And…" Reid bowed his head. "And then he hit me. He hit me, and he said 'As long as your purity remains intact, despite what I have done to destroy it… I will come for you… Until I have had my fill, or until HE steps in…' And then… he… He… AHH!" Reid threw his head back and for a moment he lost himself.

"I think it's time for you to go." Hotch said to the others, grunting as he was inadvertently elbowed sharply in the stomach.

Mulder nodded and the three agents slipped out. When it was all over and done with, Hotch stood by the bed, staring down at the love of his life… And then, as he took in the boy's split lip and the post orgasmic shaking in his body, something in Aaron Hotchner snapped.

Slowly, the man sunk to his knees and folded his arms on the bed, resting his head on them.

It was the soft sobs that brought Reid back to reality. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head. And he stared.

"… Aaron…?" He breathed in shock. Slowly, the man lifted his head just enough to see Reid. Reid stared at him in shock, taking in the watering, bloodshot eyes and the pain, devastation and failure that he saw within them. "Oh Aaron… no…" Reid breathed, tears coming to his own eyes as Hotch's shoulders heaved with his ragged gasps. Slowly, mustering all the strength he had, Reid slid off of the bed and took Aaron Hotchner into his arms, and held him as the man lost all composure and cried, apologizing over and over and over for failing to protect his mate from the brutal attentions of the incubus.

For nearly ten minutes they sat there, until the team finally decided to look in on them. The door cracked open, and all Morgan saw was an empty bed. The door flew open then and people poured in, guns at the ready. It was when they moved around to the other side of the bed that they found their Unit Chief and Boy Genius, and one was cradling the other. But not in the way they had expected.

Reid was kneeling on the floor, holding Hotch close and rocking them both gently. He was running a hand up and down Hotch's back as the man kept his face hidden in the boy's shoulder, and the younger had his cheek resting on the elder's hair.

"… Reid?" Rossi asked, softly.

"You can't do this to yourself." Reid said. His voice was soft, but it carried and reached all of them. "ANY of you. This is NOT your fault. You can't protect me from him. He's not human. He's not even mortal. You can't kill him. You can't stop him. No more than you can stop the tides…" And Reid smiled slightly. "He's going to come for me again."

"No." Hotch gasped, suddenly tensing and then straightening. "No. I won't let him. He will NOT touch you again!" Reid stared at the man with wide eyes, shocked at the ferocity in his tone. "Dave, call the airport. I want Reid on the jet back to Quantico within the hour."

"Aaron, stop!" Reid cried, placing his hands on the man's face and forcing him to look him in the eye. "It won't help!" Hotch stared at him. "He's NOT of this WORLD, Hotch! If he wants, he could follow me! We can't let him pick up and move to a whole new victim pool! We have to stand our ground and stop him!"

"But we can't! You said so yourself!" Hotch hissed, the frustration mounting.

"Not the way we know how." Reid said. "Our guns, our profiles. They're not going to help this time. We're not battling an UnSub. This is not a man to catch. This is a diabolical entity that has entered the mortal plane and is hunting innocents like a wolf preys on sheep. He is a higher power. If we want to stop him, we have to meet him on his plane."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"… We have to fight back with Faith." Reid said. Everyone stared at him. "The one thing that truly seemed to anger him… that made him recoil… was when I cried out to God. And when I mentioned Raphael… This is going to be Spiritual Warfare… and we need help."

"What do we do?" Garcia asked. Rossi exhaled and folded his arms.

"We pray." The man said.

"We need to talk to a priest." Emily said.

"… Call all the victims." Mulder said. "We need to protect them all."

* * *

The team stood in a small conference room in a Catholic Church with several priests. They had just finished explaining everything to the priests. One of them looked sick. Another looked skeptical. Two looked shocked and the last, Father Marelli, the head of the group, looked determined.

"So." He said. "You have come to us for guidance on how to… fight this demon? To fight Asmodai… Do you have a plan?"

"Sort of." Mulder said with a sigh. "He's going to come for one of the victims again. When he does, we'll be waiting."

"… You plan to use an innocent soul as bait?"

"He volunteered." Mulder said, frowning.

"… Then he is sorely misguided. He doesn't know what he's getting into."

"Actually." Reid said. "I do." The priests looked at him… they took in the fading bruises on his face and the healing cut on his lip. "I have been attacked by this demon twice. He's going to come for me again. I can't stop that. But we CAN be ready." Reid said, and the priests stared at him. "He has to be stopped."

"But not this way!" Father Marelli cried.

"What other way is there?" Rossi asked. "This demon only shows himself when he is coming to abduct his next victim, or when he is dumping them on the beach."

"We know he'll come to us." Hotch said. "We have to be ready when he does. And when we have him, we have to know how to invoke a power that can… stop him."

"You want to invoke the powers of God?" One priest blurted incredulously. "It's not like you can just summon him like he's Captain Planet!" The agents (and priests) raised their eyebrows at the man. Reid blinked.

"… Who?"

"Nevermind, Reid." Hotch sighed while JJ and Garcia giggled and Morgan coughed to cover a laugh.

"Listen…" Father Marelli sighed, leaning forwards and folding his hands. "The powers of Heaven are not… they're more complicated then you think. There are levels of power… there are ranks… there's a hierarchy amongst the Heavenly Host—"

"The Nine Choirs." Reid announced. "The Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominations, Virtues, Powers, Principalities, Archangels and Angels. The Seraphs being the highest order. They circle the Throne of God. They have six wings and spend all eternity singing God's praise… many consider it to be the very song of Creation." Everyone stared at him.

"The Cherubim are described as flaming entities with four wings that guard over the Garden of Eden and who sometimes bear the Throne and Chariot of God.

"The Thrones are described as the Divine Will of God… this order is supposedly ruled by Raphael.

"The Dominions are said to regulate the duties of the angels, and are the channel of mercy…

"The next are the Virtues, and they bestow blessings in the forms of miracles upon the world. These angels were those who escorted Christ in his Ascension to Heaven after the Crucifixion.

"The Powers were supposedly the first angels created by God. They act as the border guards of Heaven, and keep the forces of Hell at bay. They also act as guides to the souls of men who became lost.

"The Principalities are the angels in charge of different regions of the Earth.

"It's the Eighth group that is the most… interesting. They are a group of their own, and yet they are great Princes of Heaven and even rule over the other Choirs… even those higher than their own group. The Archangels. In Islam there are four. In Christianity and Judaism there are supposedly Seven. But the Four that are above the others are all the same; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel. Only Michael and Gabriel are mentioned by name in the Bible, though Raphael is identified by name in the Catholic Book of Tobit." And he nodded to the priests, who nodded back.

"Michael is considered by many to be the greatest of the Archangels; God's Champion. He is the one who cast Lucifer into the depths of Hell. He stands behind the Throne of God.

"Gabriel sits at His left hand, and rules the first level of Heaven, and thus is closest to Man. Many even speculate that HE is actually a SHE."

"… Gabriel is a GIRL?" Morgan blurted.

"So some SPECULATE." Reid stressed. "Uriel is the Angel of Repentance and is said to be a Seraphim AND a Cherubim, and is known to be a very merciless angel. It is said that he is the angel who wrestled with Jacob, who warned Noah of the flood and who became a serpent and attacked Moses when he did not circumcise his son as God had commanded. He is also the one who holds the key to the Gates of Hell, and he will open them when the Day of Judgment arrives.

"Other Archangels are Sariel, the Angel of Death and he is responsible for the fate of the angels who break the Laws of God. The identities of the other two Archangels are debatable, but the one I'm most interested in is one of The Four… Raphael." The team stared. For once, no one interrupted Reid's rant… they held on to his every word.

"His name means "The Shinning One Who Heals" and that is his place. He is the Angel of Medicine and Healing as well as Science and Knowledge."

"Sounds like your kind of guy, kid." Morgan chuckled.

"He is a Seraph, a Cherub, a Dominion and a Power. He is the Prince of the Second Heaven, the Chief of the Virtues, the Guardian of the Tree of Life and one of the Seven Angels of the Throne… He traveled with Tobias, and tells him what parts of the fish he had helped him catch that could be used for healing. He healed the injuries Jacob sustained while fighting Uriel. He is known as being a cheerful individual with a good sense of humor. And as you all know… he is known for defeating Asmodai, allowing Sarah and Tobias to marry.

"When I mentioned Raphael, Asmodai… became very angry. I feel that if we are to invoke anything… it is Raphael."

The priests stared at Reid, then put their heads together and conferred for a while. Then, they turned back. "We will assist in any way we can."

* * *

Morgan stared around. He was surprised at how full the church was. People were still coming in. Some would walk in and kneel, making the Sign of the Cross, then dip their fingers in the basin in the middle of the foyer and anoint themselves with the water before moving into the Sanctuary. Others would walk in appearing to feel nervous and out of place as they looked around, not used to being in a church, or in a Catholic Church at least… Out of all the victims, only five did not show up. One was Jewish, two were Muslim, one was Buddhist and the last would not answer his phone.

His body would be found two days later. It would ultimately be pronounced a suicide.

Hotch stood at the back of the Sanctuary watching it fill with the victims, their friends and family. Rossi was speaking with the priest while JJ looked around outside. The street was empty. Everyone had arrived. A gentle rumble rolled over the church as the clouds darkened. She sighed and stepped inside. Garcia met her and the pair entered the Sanctuary. The priest turned to face the full room, and the buzz of chatter died down.

"… A demon walks among us." The priest sighed, his voice carrying. His shock and fear could be detected by the profilers, but true strength and determination rang true as well. His faith was strong, and he was ready to stand and help the people before him.

"Many of you have fallen victim to this… Asmodai. You have suffered in both body and soul, and you fear for your safety. And so you should know what is being done about this. A group of brave men and women are putting themselves at risk to stop him. One young man in particular is offering himself up as bait to lure this demon in, despite having fallen pray to the demon's lust twice already." The priest sighed. "Let us pray." Rossi and Prentiss and several others in the crowd around them knelt, laying their clasped hands on the back of the pew before them.

"O God, send the Archangels Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael to our assistance. May they who stand forever praising You and Your throne present our humble petitions before You. May they be our safeguard in this of trouble. May they defend our people from attack. May they tirelessly work to end all the sins against life. May these powerful angels help to assure these people to follow You first in all things. And may they help to strengthen these men and women as they face off with this agent of Satan. May they help to strengthen our Holy Church and draw others to this vessel of the Way and the Truth and the Life. We ask this through Christ our Lord in unity with You and Holy Ghost, One God, world without end.

"Amen."

"Amen…" The congregation murmured. Out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw Rossi and Prentiss make the Sign of the Cross over themselves. The priest turned and faced the altar. He knelt and made the Sign of the Cross as well, then turned. Above and behind the altar was the towering figure of the Crucified Christ. On either side were four murals of glorious beings… Angels. The Priest stared up at one of them.

"Glorious Archangel St. Raphael, great prince of the heavenly court, you are illustrious for your gifts of wisdom and grace. You are a guide to those who journey by land or sea or air, consoler of the afflicted and violated, and refuge of sinners. I beg you, assist us in all our needs and in all the sufferings of this life, as you once helped the young Tobias on his travels. Because you are the "medicine of God," we humbly pray you to heal the many infirmities of our souls, and the wounds that inflict our bodies. I especially ask of you the favor of protecting the victims of the demon Asmodai, and lending your strength to those who are fighting against him. May you bestow upon us the great grace of purity to prepare us to be the Temple of the Holy Ghost.

"Amen."

"Amen." The people all murmured as one. Then the priest locked eyes with Reid. He raised a hand and beckoned him forwards. Reid's eyes widened, but he slowly stood and moved out into the aisle. He lowered his eyes to the floor as he made his way up to the priest. He could feel all eyes on him… they all knew what he was about to do. He could hear their voices murmuring, some of them to each other, others whispering prayers for his protection… He reached the priest and finally looked up, meeting the man's kind eyes. The man stared back.

"… You are offering yourself up as bait. What you are doing is dangerous. It is not only your life and body that you are risking… it is your soul." He said. Reid nodded. "St. Raphael protected Tobias from the wrath of Asmodai. May he protect you, too." At a gesture from the priest, Reid knelt and closed his eyes, feeling the dribble of Holy Water on his head. The priest spoke softly under his breath, and then Reid felt something around his neck. He opened his eyes. The priest was fastening a chain around his neck, with a silver medal on it; A St. Raphael medal. Reid was not particularly religious, but… he found its presence to be a comfort.

Then the priest was speaking to the congregation again, and was offering Reid a small wafer. Reid blinked, but then opened his mouth and allowed the priest to lay it on his tongue. He ate it silently, and then sipped wine from the goblet that was offered to him. There was a hand on his head, and then he turned and moved to return to the back of the Sanctuary with his team while the rest of the congregation took Communion. But Reid had only made it a few steps when a tingle ran down his spine and began to pool in his belly.

"AHH!" He gasped, stumbling and falling to his knees, catching himself on one hand while the other flew to his stomach, as if trying to calm the fluttering. All around him, he heard the other victims gasping and crying out as they felt it too. Their friends and family who had come with them were alarmed now, looking around in concern. The members of law enforcement had pulled their guns and were looking around warily, waiting.

The stained glass windows lit up with a flash of lightning, and with it came a jolt of pleasure shooting through each and every victim. Reid forced his eyes open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hotch was standing over him, hands on his weapon, as was Agent Mulder. Morgan was kneeling beside him, and it was his hand gripping his shoulder. Rossi and Prentiss were standing in front of Reid, Scully and JJ behind him.

Thunder rolled over the church, and with it a new wave of pleasure.

"ANNH!" Reid groaned, eyes rolling back as he lost his balance and collapsed to the floor. Then, they could hear the rain pouring down on the roof.

The entire church was filled with groans and screams as the victims fell under this unseen assault and their families fell into a panic as they were unable to help their loved ones. But what disturbed the team was that Reid seemed to be the worst off. While the other victims seemed at least semi-coherent, Reid was panting and writhing on the floor, covered in sweat as he struggled not to give in to the desire and take things into his own hands, so to speak.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Reid threw his head back with a gasp, and then went limp. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, trembling, before slowly flipping over and lifting himself up on his elbows, looking around. The others began to get to their feet, looking around. The priests looked horrified. There was a crash, an all eyes turned to the doors.

But then, with the kind of drama you usually only see in movies, lightning split the sky and thunder shook the building around them as the doors to the Sanctuary flew open with a bang. Screams went up as the wind howled in and the lights flickered and went out, leaving nothing to see by but the few lit candles.

All eyes were on the door; framed within it was the towering hulk of the Duke of Hell, his glowing eyes fixed on Spencer Reid…

* * *

Next Time...

"He's mine whenever I want him to be."

"Like Hell he is!" Hotch snarled back. The demon chuckled.

"Exactly. And Hell is where I am taking him." Asmodai announced, suddenly.

"… What?"

"He summoned me. Intentionally and of his own free will." The diabolical explained. "That gives me claim. He belongs to me."

Hotch felt his heart freeze in his chest.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The Sanctuary went silent. People were frozen in horror. A low growl was heard, and the beast lashed his tail, furling his wings just enough to step through the door.

"Mary, Mother of God…" The priest gasped. The Agents all raised their guns and aimed at the demon.

"The weapons of man cannot harm me… you should already know this…" Came the deep rumble of his voice.

David Rossi blinked at that, and his eyes widened. And as Hotch ordered the demon to "Stop right there!", he popped out his clip and turned to the priest.

"Father… Bless them!" He gasped, holding out his clip. The priest stared down at the object in the man's hands, and then nodded. He thrust his hand into the small basin of water near him, and flung the drop of Holy Water over the gun and clip both, gasping out prayers of blessing, protection and invoking the Holy Spirit to make Holy the weapons in the agent's hands, ending with a shaking "_In nomine patris, et fili, et spiritus sancti. Amen._"

Rossi whirled, slamming the clip back into his sidearm. Asmodai was halfway down the aisle. Rossi moved through the crowd of Agents and stood right in front, placing himself directly between the predator and his prey.

"This is your only warning." Rossi said, his voice ringing in the ears of everyone present. "Leave now. This is a House of God, and you are not welcome here."

"Stand down, mortal…" The demon chuckled. "I shall take what I came for and leave."

BANG!

Screams were drowned out by the roar of pain. Asmodai stumbled, clawing at his chest. Dark blood flowed from the wound that was beginning to hiss as though it were filled with acid. Rossi took firm steps forwards, pursuing the demon as he stumbled back.

"Y-You… DARE?" Asmodai shrieked.

"Damn straight I do." Rossi snarled, and pulled the trigger again. The demon let out another scream, then turned, dropping to all fours and fleeing. For a moment, all was quiet, save for the sounds of the storm. Then, the people in the church began to cheer.

Rossi slowly lowered his gun and turned to the face the rest of the team, ignoring the random people that were crowding around, patting him on the back.

"… How did you do that?" Morgan demanded, eyes wide.

"Father Marelli blessed my gun and bullets with Holy Water." Rossi said with a crooked smile.

"… And it hurt him." Scully breathed. "The wounds didn't just heal themselves."

Rossi nodded, then looked past her. Hotch and Garcia were helping Reid to his feet, and Reid quickly threw his arms around Hotch's neck, burying his face into the man's shoulder. Hotch held him for a bit until his agent calmed down. Then Reid turned.

"Rossi… you said he blessed the gun and bullets with Holy Water?"

"Yeah."

"… It hurt him…" Reid murmured. "I wonder if it could kill him…"

"Only one way to find out." Mulder said with a grin, and a moment later the priest was moving down a line of guns, clips and bullets, blessing them all.

"Alright." Hotch said, facing his team plus two as the priest blessed their weapons. "He affected all of his past victims in here. So I want them all to STAY here until sun up so he doesn't have the chance to abduct them."

"And then we set a trap." Reid growled. The team looked at him.

"How?" Prentiss asked.

"We need to find a place wide open for him to find the bait." Reid said calmly. "We hide agents around the perimeter. And then the bait lures him in."

"The bait being you." Rossi sighed, folding his arms. Reid nodded.

"And how will you lure him in?" Scully asked.

"… I relive the attacks. Let it all… take over. And then wait." Reid explained.

"No way, kid." Morgan said, shaking his head. "No way are we letting this sunnuvabitch get you again."

"Hey!" Garcia growled. "Watch your mouth. You're in a church!" Rossi and Prentiss met amused smirks.

Reid smiled at his team. "This is the best plan we have. We know we have to lure him with a victim. And we can't use a civilian. So either we LET him take new victims or we offer him one on a silver platter with a trap."

"… Alright." Mulder said with a nod. "But we're going to have choppers on standby this time. When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow." Reid said firmly.

* * *

The team spent all night planning and all day the next day preparing. They chose a stretch of beach and closed it down for the day. Five wallows were dug in the sand and lined with tarps, with another tarp was draped over and covered in sand. When the time came to lure in the demon, a fully grown man would be able to hide completely. Morgan insisted on being in one of the wallows, as did Prentiss.

Several SWAT snipers had been given rifles with tranquilizer darts, emptied of the drug and refilled with Holy Water. They were positioned on rooftops overlooking the beach.

Hiding places at the edge of the beach were prepared in the dense foliage. Three helicopters were ready and waiting, one of them less than a mile away.

The team went to a little pizza place for dinner. Everyone had gone back for seconds when Mulder realized that Reid had hardly eaten a thing.

"Walk with me…" The man said, looking at the youth. Reid stared at him, then nodded and got up. Hotch watched them go with a small sigh.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Mulder said as he and Reid stood outside off the little restaurant, staring at the storm clouds rolling in.

"Yes I do. I have to face him. And I have to stop him."

"You're scared."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yes."

"I'm not letting him win." Reid said.

"What if he gets away with you?"

"… Then I endure." Reid said. "Just like before. I'm not going to let him keep hunting people like this." He looked up when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"If you want to back out, don't be afraid to." Mulder said.

"I don't want to do this." Reid admitted. "But I would rather do this then hear that he's taken another innocent. We need to end this."

"Then we will." Mulder told him, and they went back inside where Reid was finally able to get a little something into his stomach. And before he knew it, it was time. They were standing on the edge of the beach where the grass ended and the sand began. Agents were running over the beach, checking to verify that the agents hidden in the little sand wallows couldn't be seen, but they could see where Reid would be.

The young agent stuffed the little earpiece into his ear and checked his microphone. "Are you getting me, Garcia?"

"Good to go, kiddo." Garcia responded. Reid turned and found himself facing the priest, who felt the need to anoint the agent with oil on his forehead and mutter several blessings over him.

When he was finished and hurried away, Reid turned and leaned towards Rossi, murmuring "Is the Holy Oil supposed to burn?"

"Yes. The oil does burn a bit."

"Oh good. So I'm NOT damned." Reid snorted, and Rossi chuckled.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked, walking up to Reid. Reid stared him in the eye and nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"… Alright." The Unit Chief said, then pulled Reid close and hugged him tightly. "Just remember. We're all with you."

"I know." Reid mumbled, and the pair shared a small kiss (the priest looked shocked). "I love you."

"Be careful, Spencer." Hotch said, then watched as Reid turned and walked out onto the sand, feeling it shift beneath his bare feet. He was in loose khaki pants, a white t-shirt and a white button up shirt that was left open. The St. Raphael medal rested on his chest, hidden under his shirt and he fidgeted with the ring on his finger, twirling it around. The wind picked up and lightning lit up the clouds several miles away. Reid counted softly.

"One Mississippi… Two Mississippi… Three Mississippi… Four Missi—" He stopped as a soft rumble was heard. The wind whipped his hair out of his face and his shirt fluttered. He walked further down the beach, passing by one of the wallows.

Finally, he reached the middle of the beach and slowly sat down, staring out at the gray sea, whitecaps becoming more numerous as the incoming storm began to toss the water about.

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly lying back with his hands on the side by his head.

* * *

Hotch watched him closely through a pair of binoculars from one of the hidden vantage points. His heart was pounding.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked. "You okay?"

"No." Hotch said, face lined in concern. "I've just offered up my agent as a sacrificial lamb to stop a creature that… we may not be able to stop."

"It's his choice, Aaron. He knows what he's doing."

"That doesn't make this any easier for me to watch. I know he's scared. And I want to be there with him."

"I know." Rossi said with a nod. "You want to protect him."

* * *

Out on the beach, Reid was staring straight up at the swirling clouds. He took a moment to relax his body, and then he began.

He thought back to that night in the park, when he had been plucked from the grass and carried away, claws shredding his clothing and stripping him naked. He remembered being dazed and confused, cuddling close to the demon's body for warmth as hands stroked over his skin.

He remembered the euphoria of the free fall mixed with the lust that the demon had ignited within him. He shivered and moaned softly as he remembered his body lit with desire with the mere touch of a finger running down his spine. Then he shuddered and groaned as he remembered the pain and pleasure he had received from the beast.

Reid's eyes fluttered as the rain began to fall. And in moments, his trembling body was drenched. He arched his back as he remembered the sensations of flight entwined with the demon's sexual assault.

"… Reid, are you okay?" He vaguely heard Hotch ask through the bud in his ear. Reid tried to answer, but he couldn't summon the control to do so… he couldn't rein in the lust flooding his form.

His mind flashed back to his second time in the beast's den as he climaxed again and again…

"Reid?" Hotch called insistently, but Reid didn't hear him. He was lost in the overwhelming pleasure, his sexual energy pulsing with every beat of his heart, acting as a beacon to the diabolical entity hunting him.

The demon sensed it… the boy's body was calling to him. And he would answer the call. He had no choice. His own lust and desire flared, and Reid screamed out into the rain as his own pleasure echoed the demon's. In fact, that was all it took to push him over the edge. Had he been in his right mind, he would have been mortified that he had just done that with Morgan and Prentiss only a couple of yards away, not to mention the dozen other FBI and SWAT Agents keeping an eye on him.

His fingers twitched as he slowly began to come down from his sexual high, and he gave a quavery moan.

"I HAVE A VISUAL!" A voice suddenly shouted in his ear. "STRAIGHT UP!" Reid's eyes snapped open, and all he could do was stare as his vision was overtaken by the sight of the demon literally dropping from the sky straight down on top of him.

"REID, MOVE!" Morgan shouted over the radio.

But he couldn't. His body was frozen in terror as he watched the outstretched talons come closer. Then he shut his eyes. A moment later there was a loud thud and he was showered in sand. He could feel the rain on his legs, but his torso was being shielded from it. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at the demon crouched over him, the talons of his feet digging into the sand on either side of his biceps, pinning him down with his feet.

The demon cocked his head slowly, a droplet of water dripping off of the tip of one of his horns and falling onto Reid's cheek. He had his elbows braced on his knees, and his wings rustled slightly, sending water showering around them.

"… Hotch… what do we do…" Morgan breathed.

"For now wait… if we move in now, Reid is at his mercy…" Hotch ordered.

Reid swallowed when the demon reached out, gently trailing a finger down his face, and he gasped and moaned when he felt the pressure of the beast's tail rub over his overly-sensitive groin.

"You called me back…" The demon hissed. "On purpose..."

"… So what if I did?" Reid asked. Asmodai chuckled, seizing the front of Reid's shirt and stepping back, jerking the boy to his feet. Then, human and diabolical stared one another in the eye.

"Did you really think you could catch me off guard with your trap?" Asmodai asked. "I can sense souls. I can sense each and every one of the men and women surrounding us. You offered yourself up as bait to lure me in." Reid stared at the demon and didn't say a word. "I will have you again regardless, little one." And he pulled Reid into his chest and crushed his lips to Reid's, ravaging his mouth with his tongue and his body with his hands.

Reid struggled at first, but as he was overcome by desire, he couldn't help but begin to respond favorably. Hotch's eyes widened as he watched through the binoculars, and he fumbled with the radio.

"ALL UNITS GO!" He ordered, and charged towards the beach, Mulder and Rossi on either side of him.

Morgan leaped from his hiding place first.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" He shouted, and tackled the demon.

But Asmodai was ready. He whirled, holding Reid close with one arm, and caught Morgan by the throat with the other. He turned to face Prentiss charging at him. He flared a wing and curled it under, laying Reid in the webbing of it, and caught Emily with his freed hand. He flung both Agents up the beach.

Hotch threw himself forwards, ducking and rolling as Morgan flew over his head and slammed into Mulder with a loud "OW!"

He landed in a crouch, facing Asmodai. The demon was on all fours, Reid cradled in the folds of his wing, looking to be asleep.

"Spencer! Wake up!" Hotch called, and the demon felt Reid twitch. "Snap out of it!"

"He's mine whenever I want him to be."

"Like Hell he is!" Hotch snarled back. The demon chuckled.

"Exactly. And Hell is where I am taking him." Asmodai announced, suddenly.

"… What?"

"He summoned me. Intentionally and of his own free will." The diabolical explained. "That gives me claim. He belongs to me."

Hotch felt his heart freeze in his chest. "No… No, you can't. I won't let you!" And he raised his gun and fired.

The demon let out a chilling shriek as the bullet ripped through his shoulder, leaving a burning hole through his body. The Holy Water and blessing worked; the wound burned as though acid had been poured into it. A moment later, Reid slid out of the limp wing and came to rest on the sand.

"Oh, here we go!" Morgan announced. "Put your ugly ass hands where we can see 'em!" The demon raised his head and stared. A dozen FBI Agents were aiming their weapons at him, and beyond them, another dozen SWAT.

"And I guarantee you…" Rossi said. "They'll all hurt like that one."

"And this one will just add insult to injury." Came a hiss, and all eyes turned down. Reid was lying on his back, but had pulled his revolver and was pressing the barrel into the demon's genitals.

Asmodai froze, and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." He gasped. Reid pulled back the hammer, and smirked.

"Try me."

"Step away from him. NOW!" Mulder ordered, and after a moment Asmodai began to back away, his hands in their air. Reid stood, and with the others, began to move around. But suddenly, the demon smirked, and smoke curled from his lips. Then, his eyes blazed red and he let out a deafening roar, spewing flames from his mouth. Before their eyes he began to change.

His mocha skin darkened to nearly black and his face elongated to resemble something more like a hyena. His teeth and talons grew long and curved, spikes burst out of his skin running down his spine and all the way to the tip of his tail and his clawed feet became heavy cloven hooves. He grew in size to nearly ten feet tall and instead of curling up, his horns moved to curve forwards in the perfect position to gore someone. Then he threw open his wings and the webbing flared up as if they had been drenched in gasoline and lit on fire. The fire then spread through his hair and down his spine and tail, surrounding the spikes.

"Oh my God…" Prentiss breathed, and the agents couldn't help but squirm as the feeling of being in the presence of a being of pure evil made their skin crawl.

"… FIRE!" Rossi howled, and the beach was filled with sounds of gunfire, drowning out the sounds of the waves and the rain. The demon let out a deafening shriek, stumbling back as he was filled with lead and Holy Water from the darts. With every step, his prints were left burning in his wake, until he stumbled back into the water. Even then the team pursued him, pulling the triggers over and over and over…

The water was up to their chests, and then they reached the sand bar, climbing onto it, the water barely reached their knees. They pursued the beast until the sandbar dropped off, and with a final shriek, he fell back and disappeared beneath the waves, leaving naught but a plume of smoke floating away on their air.

The BAU and X Files Agents all stood there, dripping wet.

"… Is it dead?" Morgan asked.

"No…" Rossi growled. "No way it's that easy."

"But how do we know?" Scully asked. "Will he leave a body?"

"We don't know." Mulder said. "There's no way to know."

"But we have to be sure." JJ gasped, eyes wide. "We… we have to make sure he's gone."

"He may have just retreated." Prentiss said.

"Or he may have surrendered and returned to Hell." Rossi offered.

"No." Reid said suddenly. He was shaking. "He's still here. I can feel it…" The group all turned and silently stared down at the black waters. Lightning lit up the world for a brief moment, showing it in a tint of pinkish purple light. Then it all went dark, and a peal of thunder made the earth tremble.

Suddenly, the water erupted before Reid, and white spray flew into the air.

"REID!" Hotch shouted, watching as something long, thin and sinewy curled up over Reid's head, and then with a snap, coiled around his neck.

"HRRK!" Was all Reid managed to choke out, and his gun fell from his hand as he reached up and clawed at the demon's tail. But in the blink of an eye, he had been jerked under the water and dragged off of the sandbar and into the black depths. Reid opened his eyes, despite the sting of the salt water, and found himself staring up into two golden glows.

He saw the sillouhette of the demon as the lightning lit up the waters above him, and a moment later his body was pinned to the sandy bottom of the sea, and his ears were popping under the pressure. He closed his eyes and thrashed, desperate for breath. But he could not escape the hands that held him in an iron grip. And as he felt the lips cover his own, and the tongue making its way into his mouth, his eyes rolled back and everything faded to black.

The last thing he heard was the faint sound of his lover calling his name, the sound barely making it to his ears through the water.

"SPENCER?" Hotch shouted over the waves. "SPENCER! GOD! PLEASE!"

Prentiss and Rossi looked at each other.

"We pray." Rossi said in a rough voice, and the man and woman both made the Sign of the Cross over themselves and began to do just that; pray.

JJ fell to her knees, hands clasped before her as tears flooded down her cheeks, and she began to rock herself slightly, praying between her terrified sobs.

"Divers…" Morgan was gasping. "We should have had divers out here!"

"Agent Hotchner, stop! What are you doing?" Scully gasped, seizing the man by the arm.

"I have to go after him!" Hotch insisted, but a moment later Mulder was holding his other arm.

"You can't!" Mulder grunted, struggling with the Unit Chief.

"Let go of me, Agents! That's an ORDER!"

"With all due respect, SSA Hotchner…" Mulder snapped. "… No."

Abruptly, the water exploded outwards and Hotch stumbled back. The team watched as dark wings caught the wind, and with a powerful down-sweep, Asmodai was airborne. Lightning lit up the clouds, and the team got one glimpse of the demon in flight, Reid clutched in his claws, hanging limp.

And they could only watch as he was carried away from them again, in the arms of a creature that would only put him through pain and suffering…

* * *

Choppers combed over the wetlands. There were four of them, each carrying two Agents. This time the chase was different; it was frantic, and no one quite knew why, other than the Unit Chief… And he was feeling sick to his stomach. The demon had said that he was taking Reid to Hell with him… And somehow, Hotch knew that if he didn't find Reid, he had lost him for good.

They searched for hours, but came up empty. Finally, as sunrise approached, Rossi and Mulder ordered everyone to return to the beach.

And so there they stood in silence, all waiting, hoping, PRAYING, for Reid to be returned to them.

None noticed Hotch tracing a finger over his gun. If Asmodai had taken Reid to the bowels of Hell itself, he was prepared to go after him… by any means necessary…

* * *

Next Time: The End...

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The Second X File

Hatochiisai aka Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid, UnSub/Reid (Non-con)

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

For the third time, Reid opened his eyes and found himself in the demon's lair. He was resting in a hammock of the black silken threads with Asmodai standing over him. The two stared at each other.

"That was a brave thing you did." The demon said softly. "Brave… but foolish. You didn't know the consequences, did you?"

Reid blinked at him. "I knew perfectly well that the plan might not work. I knew perfectly well that you might… take me again. So get to it. And get it over with."

"Oh no…" Asmodai hissed, his eyes glowing. "There is no getting it over with. Not this time. You summoned me back to you. You did it intentionally and of your own free will."

"… And?"

"In doing so, you gave yourself to me." The demon hissed, running a claw down Reid's face and throat… "Body…" down his chest… "And soul…" Down his stomach and over the front of his pants. Reid's eyes widened.

"… what?" He gasped.

"When I return home, you are coming with me." The demon told him as his claws shredded Reid's pants and boxers. Then he grasped Reid's shirt in his hands. "This is your Eternity." And the boy flinched violently as his shirt was ripped open and stripped away. The demon stared down at him, taking in his face, turned away with eyes closed, fear deeply etched into his every feature. Then his eyes moved down to the heaving chest, and he frowned.

"What is this…?" He murmured, and reached out to the pendant resting on Reid's chest. He seized it. Reid's eyes flew open as the demon let out a hideous shriek and leaped back, clutching his hand. The St. Raphael Medal was smoking slightly.

"YOU!" Aamodai roared. "YOU DARE…?" And in a flash he had taken on the hideous form that Reid had seen earlier on the beach. His wings were ablaze and the heat of the breath coming from his snout was scorching. The cloven hooves stomped towards him leaving flames in their wake, and cruel talons five inches long reached for him.

Eyes wide in terror, Reid scrambled away. But the black threads that made up the den wrapped around him and soon he was caught like a fly in a spider's web.

"NO! NO!" He screamed, thrashing desperately. "GOD PLEASE! NO!"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" The demon roared, his voice no longer human.

Reid's mind raced, and after a moment he began to recite the prayer that the priest had spoken.

"Glorious Archangel St. Raphael, great prince of the heavenly court, you are illustrious for your gifts of wisdom and grace."

"Be Silent!"

"You are a guide to those who journey by land or sea or air, consoler of the afflicted and violated, and refuge of sinners."

"SILENCE!"

"I beg you, assist me in all my needs and in all the sufferings of this life, as you once helped the young Tobias on his travels."

"I SAID BE SILENT!" The demon screamed, raising a hand and burying his claws deep into the agent's soft, unprotected belly, his talons lacerating his internal organs, slicing through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Reid's prayer stopped, cut off by the excruciating pain. He stared at the demon, eyes wide. Flames dripped from the beast's jaw, and after a moment he jerked his claws back and Reid stared down at them, covered in his own blood. He whimpered, then grimaced slightly before coughing. And then he tasted blood… he could feel it trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"It's time for me to return home…" Asmodai hissed. "Before HE comes… And I am taking you with me…" And with that, he wrenched Reid's legs apart.

Reid threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, and tears ran down his face as his body was brutally plundered. He winced, and did the only thing he could think of; he continued the prayer.

"Because you are the… "medicine of God," I humbly pray you to heal the many infirmities of m-my soul, and the wounds that… that inflict my b-body." He whispered, coughing again as blood filled his throat. "I especially ask of you the-the favor of protecting me from the d-demon Asmodai… NNGH! And lending your s-strength to those who are… fighting against him."

The flames arose around them, consuming the black threads that made up the demon's lair. Even the ground seemed to begin to crumble and burn, and a horrible roaring sound filled Reid's ears... screams and cries of utter torture and misery... Hideous laughs and shrieks of evil delight... Reid stared up at the sky… the clouds parted, and he could see the stars. His vision was starting to blur, and the pain was starting to fade. And he knew that he was dying, and that the horrible noises he heard were the tortured souls condemned to Hell... and he was soon to join them...

"M-May you… bestow upon us the g-great grace of- of purity to prepare us to… to be the Temple of the… Holy Ghost." Reid's eyes fluttered as he stared at that one star… that one brilliantly gleaming star that seemed to be getting closer…

"… Amen."

Suddenly, the star was falling. Asmodai froze, and turned. His eyes widened, then narrowed. He moved away from Reid with a growl, staring at the star, and then roared a deafening challenge, a massive battle axe burning into existence in his raised fist. Reid watched in awe as great wings of silver unfurled from the star, which had taken on a humanoid form wielding a flaming sword. Reid had to close his eyes lest he be blinded by the intensity.

The black strands vanished and he crashed to the ground on his side. His eyes were still closed. He couldn't open them. But he could still hear.

"HE IS MINE!" Asmodai was shrieking. The answering voice filled Reid with a sense of peace. He did not know the tongue, but the voice did not seem real. It was beautiful and powerful, yet terrifying... it reminded him of both kettle drums and massive church bells. And then the demon roared his fury and Reid heard the sounds of battle. He didn't know how long it went on; it seemed like hours. But then suddenly, all was quiet.

He heard the sound of a blade being sheathed, and then footsteps approaching... the rustling of cloth and feathers... Then there was a hand on his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. He forced his eyes open, and though he struggled to focus, he stared.

And a beautiful face stared back. It was male, and surrounded by a curtain of wavy auburn hair and a halo of… well… light. Emerald green eyes stared down at him, and full lips were quirked in a small smile of comfort and ease. The being's very skin seemed to shine with a blinding light, and as quickly as Reid had seen the face, it was gone as he closed his eyes once more.

The being did not speak at first… but he laid his hands on Reid's body and began to stroke his skin. And with every touch, the pain began to fade, leaving warm comfort in its wake. The clear voice from before was no longer powerful and booming like kettle drums and church bells, it was now speaking soothing words, soft as wind chimes, and Reid relaxed. A moment later, he was being wrapped in what felt like warm silk, and he was being held in strong, gentle arms cradled close to a broad chest. This being was warm, and he seemed to pulse, but had no heartbeat, Reid mused, and a moment later they were flying. And that was the last thing he remembered…

* * *

The sun had risen, and as the world brightened, the team's hearts darkened as their hopes faded. Asmodai had always left his prey on the beach by now. But they had all beaches under surveillance, and still nothing.

Then, the clouds parted and light punched through the hole. The team winced and averted their eyes. None saw the winged being swoop through the opening in the clouds and glide over the water towards the beach. But they did see the flurry of movement when the being's feet touched down lightly on the sand and his great wings folded. They stared, eyes wide.

"… That's impossible." Scully breathed.

"So was the demon we saw last night." Mulder pointed out.

No one moved. They stared at the wings, gleaming silver and as bright as the sun. Slowly, the tall being, approximately seven feet tall, knelt and laid something down on the sand. A hand reached up and touched whatever had been laid down, and then the creature stood. The glorious swan-like wings opened wide, their shining light increasing in intensity until the team had to look away.

When they finally turned back, the being of light was gone, but something was lying on the beach wrapped in an emerald shroud.

"Spence?" JJ gasped, and bolted

"JJ! Wait!" Prentiss called, but Hotch was a step behind JJ, and within a few strides, was a step ahead of her. And Morgan was right on his heels.

Finally, Hotch skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees.

"Oh God… Spencer…" He gasped.

"It's him." JJ breathed, and sobbed in relief, then turned to the others. "It's him!"

Hotch reached out and laid his hand on Reid's cheek. It was warm, and Reid was breathing soft and even. He wasn't pale (any more than usual) and he didn't look exhausted. In fact, he appeared to just be sleeping.

Hotch heard the soft hiss of the rain on the sand as it swept up and beach, and then it was falling on them. And before their eyes, the shimmering emerald shroud dissolved and washed away in the gentle rain. And they were stunned at what they saw.

"Oh my God…" Scully murmured, staring down at the young agent's naked body.

"His bruises are gone." Mulder said, kneeling and running his fingers over a spot on Reid's arm that had been covered in a dark purple bruise only a few hours ago. "The gouges and scratches… the contusions…"

"His scars." Hotch gasped, eyes widening as he ran a hand over the boy's stomach, where there was once a scar from the knife wound that was left by Shane Harvey so long ago. "Everything…"

And sure enough, Reid's skin was smooth and flawless. While it was a pale lily white, it absolutely glowed in health.

It was Prentiss who finally took pity on the youth and removed her FBI windbreaker and draped it over his hips, preserving his dignity as the sound of the ambulance's sirens got closer.

And three hours later, the team stood as the doctor walked in. And she looked stumped.

"How is he?" Hotch asked.

"… He's perfect." She said with a shrug. "I mean… literally. Blood work, urinalysis both came back beautiful, all of his injuries are just… gone. Even the internal trauma."

"Is he awake?" Rossi asked.

"No. He's resting. But you may sit with him. Once he wakes, as long as he's mentally stable, he can go." The doctor said, and left after telling them where Reid was being roomed.

They all crept in quietly, and were surprised to find someone standing by his bedside. Two of the priests from the church were there. One had his hand on Reid's forehead, the other had his hand on the youth's chest over his heart. They were praying, and Father Marelli anointed Reid's forehead, and then both made the Sign of the Cross over themselves murmuring "_In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti._"

Then they turned and smiled at the Agents. Emily and Rossi went to greet them.

"I am glad he was returned safely. The Doctor said that he wasn't harmed… that he was, in fact… healed." Marelli said.

"Yes." Rossi nodded.

"… Then it is over." Marelli announced with a grin. The team stared at him. "He has been healed. The demon would not have done that."

"… We saw the creature who… brought him back." Mulder said. "A tall man with shining wings. The light that came from him was blinding. He was there, and then he was gone."

The priests both stared at him.

"He has been touched by St. Raphael himself?" Marelli gasped.

"… You're the expert." Mulder snorted. "You tell me."

The team then stared as the priests all but lost their minds, kneeling by Reid's bedside and praying at a rate that made them think of Reid on one of his excited rants. It took nearly half an hour to get them out (with Hotch howling "HE IS NOT A HOLY RELIC!") so that the team could watch over their youngest in peace.

And in peace Reid slept. All day and all night he slept quietly. His room faced east, and in the morning, the light of the rising sun crept in and fell across his face. Garcia was watching Reid sleep, and took in the sight of his hair glowing gold in the sunlight. She perked when his lips parted in a soft sigh, and then his eyes opened. She nudged Morgan beside her, and the man looked up.

"… Reid." The soft single word from the man's lips made everyone look up and stare.

Hotch reached the bed first, smiling as Reid sucked in a deep breath, then let it out in a strained groan as he stretched his arms up and his feet down and arched his back, joints creaking and popping pleasantly. Then he relaxed and yawned, nestling down into the warm bed. Then he opened his eyes again and smiled up at his team.

"Good morning." He chirped. They stared at him, and then Hotch grinned.

"Good morning to you." He said. "How do you feel?"

"… Honestly? I feel fantastic!" Reid announced.

"What happened?" Scully asked. Reid blinked and cocked his head, thinking.

"Well… um… I passed out under water." Reid said. "When I came to, I was in his lair again... And he looked at me, and I looked at him, and he said that what I did was foolish and brave. He told me that I didn't know the consequences of what I had done. I told him that I knew I was risking him taking me away and raping me again. And I told him to just get it over with. And that's when he told me… He said 'There is no getting it over with. Not this time. You summoned me back to you. You did it intentionally and of your own free will. In doing so, you gave yourself to me. Body and soul. When I return home, you are coming with me. This is your Eternity.' And then he ripped my clothes off. But he saw the medal." Reid said, reaching up and clasping the St. Raphael medal in his fist.

"He didn't know what it was… he touched it. And it burned him and he screamed. And then he changed forms… to the one he took on when we were on the beach… he was furious. I tried to get away, but the walls of the… whatever… His lair was made of what felt like black spider threads… anyway, I got caught up in them, and I screamed, 'God no.' And he told me, not to speak His name. And… And I started to pray. The prayer that the priest said to St. Raphael. And he started yelling and me, telling me to be silent… But I didn't stop. And he got angry and…"

Reid's eyes widened and he pressed a hand to his own abdomen. "He… ripped me open... with his claws… I tried to scream, but I couldn't… There was blood in my mouth… I was choking on it. And he said 'It's time for me to return home… Before HE comes… And I am taking you with me…' And then he… raped me." Reid said, frowning and rubbing his stomach, swallowing thickly. "I… I kept praying… I didn't know what else to do…" He managed to choke out, but this time he wasn't overcome with lust… he was shaking, and a moment later the tears fell. "The… the whole tunnel… or whatever you want to call it… it was burning. The ground was collapsing beneath us... I could hear... roaring flames and... and the most horrible screaming..." Rossi and Emily exchanged nervous looks. "And I could see the sky. I found myself staring at a star. And I was… I was dying. I know I was dying."

Hotch took Reid's hand and held it tightly. Reid scooted himself closer to his lover, seeking comfort. "Then the star was falling. And he stopped raping me. He was watching the star, and then he roared. And the star had… it had wings!" Reid fixed eyes on his team, wide in wonder and amazement. "It was the shape of a man and he had a sword and I was blinded. I had to look away… And then they were fighting. Asmodai said, 'He is mine.' And another voice answered. But it was no language I've ever heard before. It was strong and smooth and… incredible. Like I could feel it just as I could hear it. And it was angry. I could sense its authority. It did not fear Asmodai. They fought for a long time… And then Asmodai screamed and… everything got quiet.

Reid took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Then there was a hand on my shoulder. And I was looking up into his face. He had… green eyes and dark red hair. And he was smiling at me. And I knew I was safe. And so I closed my eyes. He touched me all over, and the pain went away. And then we were flying and he was holding me, and I felt warm and safe and…" He looked up and smiled. "And I knew that it was over… and that everything was okay. And that's the last thing I remember."

He looked around at the team, and smiled. "But it's true. It's over. Asmodai has no hold over me any longer. He's been thrown back down into Hell. It's finished."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked. Reid nodded.

"Positive." The genius said, and everyone was silent for a long time. "… Sooo… I'm hungry. And can I get some coffee?"

Silence.

"… Please?" Reid asked plaintively.

"… I'll get the doctor." Mulder chuckled, and left the room as the others burst out laughing and moved in to welcome Reid home with hugs and in some cases, kisses on his cheeks and forehead. When the doctor finally came in, Reid was sitting up in bed with a big smile and a great big dark red lipstick print on his forehead, a bright red one on one cheek and a pink one on the other.

"Alright people. Everyone out." She said with an amused smile, and watched them all file out. She did a final examination on her patient, and an hour and a half later, the team was sitting around a table at a local restaurant enjoying eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and of course… Coffee. And then they all went out and purchased swimming suits and spent the day at the beach.

The girls and Reid had a sand sculpture contest using the men as the templates. Reid buried Hotch, Garcia buried Morgan, Prentiss buried Rossi and Scully happily offered Mulder for JJ to bury. When they were done, Scully took Garcia's camera and snapped shots of what the girls had done.

Garcia sculpted Morgan a horse's body from the waist down, making him a 'damn sexy centaur'.

"Very nice." Scully said with a grin.

"He's hung like a horse." Garcia announced. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"… GARCIA!" Reid and Morgan both blurted, and everyone burst out laughing.

JJ gave Mulder a… well… a strange grotesque body.

"What is it?" Scully asked, and JJ shrugged.

"I dunno. I did what he told me to do."

"Can't you tell?" Mulder asked with an eager smile. "I'm a chupacabra!" Scully stared at him, then sighed and moved on.

"Did you know…" Reid began. "That the chupacabra was—"

"REID!" Hotch howled. "We don't care!" Everyone was silent for a moment, then broke into laughter again as Reid huddled down, blushing in embarrassment. "Love you, baby."

"So… um… you're a uh…" Scully said slowly.

"… I'm a hill with a castle on it." Hotch chuckled.

"STOP SHAKING!" Reid howled, and Hotch froze, eyes wide.

"Impressive castle, Spence." JJ said.

"PhD in Engineering." Reid reminded them with a grin.

"And barely a GED in creativity." Morgan laughed, and Reid gave him a look. Scully then moved to Rossi.

"And… wow." She said, trying to fight back the smile. "Look at you. You uh… you're uh…"

"I'm a mermaid." Rossi grumbled.

"You mean a merman?" Garcia asked.

"No." Rossi groaned. "Mer MAID!"

"And a busty one at that." Emily announced with a grin. "Sea shell bikini top and all!" Hotch sat straight up, and Reid's castle crumbled, making the boy howl in anger. But Hotch took one look at Rossi and burst out laughing. Scully snapped several pictures before Rossi bitched that he'd had enough and stood, brushing sand off of himself.

"You didn't even ask!" Reid was whining at Hotch. "You just… GOT UP!"

"Spencer… Scully has a photo on Garcia's camera." Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That's not the point!" Reid whined. Mulder and Morgan glanced at each other, and then Morgan leaned over and whispered to the X Files Agent. The other man grinned, and the pair of them walked up on either side of Reid and seized his arms. "Huh? Hey! Let go!" They turned and lifted Reid up off of the sand so his feet were hanging in mid air. Then they walked towards the sea. "Wait… what are you- No! Stop!" Reid cried, thrashing. "No! Aaron! AARON!"

Hotch just stood there, watching the man drag Reid into the water and toss him into the waves before diving in after him.

"Uh oh… I know that look on your face." Garcia said, looking up at him. "What's on your mind?" Hotch glanced down at her, and his smirk widened to a sinister grin.

"… Sex on the Beach." He announced.

"… As in the drink? Or…?"

"I'll let you come to your own conclusions." Hotch said, and headed down to the water with JJ, Scully and Emily to join the three other men in the water, and to save Reid from the merciless teasing from Morgan due to his white t-shirt sticking to his lanky body.

"Hey Reid!" He called, and the boy turned. "THINK FAST!"

"DON'T!" Reid cried, but he was tackled and both he and the Unit Chief disappeared under the water, splashing Morgan and Mulder. They surfaced a moment later, Reid gasping and smacking the elder. "You jerk! HEY!" He yelped when he was drawn in close to his lover's chest, but he stopped struggling the moment those soft lips caressed his own. "Mmmm…"

"Are you okay with this?" Hotch asked. "With… being touched?"

"Yeah." Reid murmured. "When he touched me, it wasn't just my body that was healed. I think it was everything." He smiled. "It healed my soul."

"… Good."

The team spent all day at the beach. They returned to the hotel and got cleaned up just in time to head out to dinner with a view of the sunset and took another walk on the beach, this time without the demonic interruptions. Afterwards, they all headed to St. Armand's Circle and went to a little candy shop/ice cream parlor and had sundaes and stocked up on bags of Salt Water Taffy to take home to Virginia. And the next morning they all piled onto the jet.

"Damn. Maybe I should join the BAU." Mulder said, looking around.

"We don't profile the chupacabra, Agent Mulder." Rossi said, and the group snickered.

The flight was pleasant, filled with easy conversation and laughter and card games, and Mulder and Scully learned very quickly that Reid would be able to beat them every time. And Mulder playing him at chess was a joke. When they landed, they finally parted ways.

"Thanks again for coming out." Hotch said, shaking hands with Mulder and Scully.

"Our pleasure." Mulder said with a nod. "If you ever need us…"

"No offense, but I hope not." Garcia said, walking by. Hotch chuckled, and Mulder grinned.

"What she said." Hotch shrugged, and Scully smiled this time.

"Thanks for everything." Reid said, and shook hands with the X Files Agents.

"Don't be a stranger, Dr. Reid." Mulder told him, and Reid nodded before turning and following Hotch to the car. And finally, they were home.

"FINALLY!" Reid groaned, stumbling into his loft. He fed his cats (which Kevin Lynch had been taking care of since Garcia flew down to Florida) and then his fish. Then he and Hotch fell into their routine.

Hotch got into the shower first, and while he was in there Reid emptied their Go Bags, tossing their dirty clothes into the hamper before repacking clean clothes and restocking their toiletries. He was setting them by the door when Hotch got out. They shared a quick kiss as they passed and as Reid stepped into the shower, Hotch prepared for his job; setting the mood of what they would be doing. If there was to be relaxing on the sofa with some television or reading, he would put on the coffee. But if he wanted to dive right into their usual… pre-sleeping "work out" he prepared the mood for that. And tonight, the mood he wanted to set… the message he wanted to get across… was that Spencer was his heart and soul, and nothing he had done on this past case made Hotch think less of him or love him any less. On the contrary, everything Reid had done had reminded Hotch of why Reid had been brought onto the team, and why he had fallen in love with him.

Hotch frowned, then slowly smiled.

"… Fuck it." He said, then stripped off his pajamas and slipped into the bathroom. He gently pushed back the curtain. Reid had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, washing the shampoo from his hair. Hotch's eyes ran down Reid's slender body, then stepped in. When Reid tilted his head forwards, he jumped with a surprised squeak as his mouth landed on another pair of lips. Then there were hands roaming all over his wet skin.

"Mmmm… ahnn… A-Aaron… Aaron, what on earth?"

"I don't want to wait any more…" Hotch hissed. "I just want to feel you… hold you… kiss you…"

"You couldn't wait another five minutes?"

"The wait was already excruciating."

"Why?" Reid laughed. "No. No, Aaron, stop." And he took the man's face in his hands and stared into his eyes with a little smile. "Why?"

"… Because you're mine." Hotch hissed, taking Reid's face in his own hands. "And he touched you."

"… Are you… being territorial?" Reid asked with laughter in his tone.

"Damn straight I am." Hotch growled with a grin, and moved to kiss Reid again.

"Aaron! Stop! No! No! ACK!" He giggled loudly, trying to fight the man off. "I have to bathe!"

Hotch groaned, snatched a washcloth, squirting some shower gel onto it and began to scrub Reid down.

"STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Reid squealed, wiggling about under the firm hands.

"I'm going to be doing more than tickling you, so hush." Hotch chuckled and captured Reid's lips. Reid giggled into the kiss and pressed his now soapy body up against his lover's, moaning when equally soapy fingers began to prepare him with a gentle, loving touch.

As soon as Hotch had finished bathing (and preparing) his lover, they shut off the water. Neither made a grab for the towels. They stumbled out of the shower, never once releasing the other from their passionate embrace. Reid stumbled backwards, his mouth being plundered by the Unit Chief's tongue, and he was moaning loudly in encouragement. His legs hit the bed and he fell back onto it, Hotch guiding him to slide up into the middle of the bed.

Reid placed his hands on Hotch's waist as the man nudged his hips in between Reid's legs, and the boy spread them obligingly.

"Really, Aaron… What's got you so eager tonight?" Reid asked, smiling as the man nuzzled his throat.

"You." Hotch answered.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're simply you. And that's all the reason I need to love you."

"… And want to plow me?"

"That too." Hotch chuckled.

"Then get to it already." Reid purred. Hotch stared down at him, then smiled and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Reid sighed, parting his lips in welcome as the elder's tongue slipped into his mouth to stroke against his own. And as the pair indulged in their kiss Hotch moved into place. Hotch made love to the youth, sending tingles up his spine and all the way down to the tips of his curled toes.

Reid's soft, breathy cries of bliss mingled with his lover's lower gasps and moans that he uttered between the kisses he pressed to Reid's face, neck and collar bones while his hands stroked up and down Reid's trembling sides, just as Reid's hands ran up and down his back. As Hotch bowed his head, kissing down Reid's throat, he felt lips on his temple, and then his cheek, and then a warm breath on his ear.

"I love you, Aaron…" Reid breathed, then let out a soft, thin moan that sent shivers down Hotch's spine. He smiled… he knew that Reid's eyes had fluttered and rolled back slightly as he made that sweet, sweet sound.

God, he loved the boy, and everything that came with him. The way his body quivered in pleasure as it was worshipped… those precious sounds that came from those delicious lips as they made love… his gentle hands with elegant fingers leaving tingles of pleasure in their wake… his long coltish legs, his creamy thighs, his thin hips that the elder loved to grip tightly in their more frenzied sexual encounters… his tiny waist, flat belly and the dusky nipples on his chest… pronounced collar bones, long bony arms like the wings of a bird, and his long slender neck that vibrated softly with every sound he made… His gentle childlike heart and shy, awkward demeanor… His fathomless mind and endless love of absorbing as much information as his possibly could into his young mind, no matter how trivial the information may be… And a pure innocent soul that remained untainted by the horrors of the world around him… immortal… incorruptible…

He was perfect. And that's exactly what he whispered into the boy's ear. Reid blinked and turned his head, catching the man's eye.

"What?" He asked.

"You're perfect." Hotch said again, grinning at the (perfect) blush that spread over Reid's cheeks and down his neck.

"A-Aaron…" Reid mumbled, averting his eyes in embarrassment. Hotch smiled, laying a hand on the youth's cheek, guiding him to re-establish eye contact.

"You are." Hotch said. "You're perfect. You're mine. And I love you." Reid smiled back.

"… I love you too…"

"I know." Hotch murmured, kissing his lover again as he ran his hand down Reid's chest and stomach. "Are you close, angel?"

"… A-Angel?"

"You're my angel… a gift to me from God…" Hotch smiled and bowed his head, nuzzling his face into Reid's throat, holding the boy's body close to his own as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sweet pleasure of his lover's body, and before he knew it, they were just clinging to one another, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

After a bit, Hotch stood and went to get a cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned them both and then lay down beside Reid, resting on his side and staring at the young man, who was resting on his side facing him and staring back. They both smiled, then leaned forwards and pressed their lips together in a quiet kiss before Hotch sighed and closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

Reid just kept smiling at his lover. And this time, it was Reid who watched over Hotch as the man fell asleep. And long after the man had set sail for dreamland, Reid was watching him in the silvery light that came from the moon through the window. And he knew that Hotch loved him, and that thanks to the touch of an Angel, a real honest to God Angel, neither of them had to go through the emotional trials of healing after the attack of a demon. They were just as strong as ever.

And his heart sang. There was no pain. No fear. No doubt. Nothing. And he sent up a small prayer of thanks to God and his Angels. And in particular, to Raphael. Reid smiled. Never had he imagined that the name 'Raphael' would bring him peace, rather than the sick fear he used to associate with the name. Just as he never thought that he, a previously non-religious man, would wear a St. Raphael Medal long after his reason for wearing it was gone. Or would begin to pray daily. But he did from that day on. Every night, he would clasp the Medal in his fingers and pray. And it all started that night.

He lay there in bed beside his lover, touched the Medal, then reached out, touching his beloved's face. And then, smiling, tears of joy came to his eyes. And as he slowly curled into his lover's chest, he closed his eyes and prayed, thanking God that he had Aaron, and the team. And his life.

* * *

_Do not worry about anything. Instead, pray about everything… And you shall have the peace of God which surpasses all human comprehension._

Phillipians 4:6-4:7

* * *

THE END

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
